Changes Of The Heart
by DancingWaterz
Summary: Whats it like being the new kid in school? It sucks! First, you can never find your class & have to make new friends. Second, you find yourself in the middle of a crazy gang war between best friends! Someone save me! rated T for language NaruHina & others
1. Prologue

**HI! this is my second story and im still finishing my first and after that the sequel so ill be quite busy but the idea is so fresh in my brain and i got so exited i decided to start it :P i strongly encourage you to read my other work and review this one! ok chapter 1 plz **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER! I dont own Naruto. Can someone give him to me for my birthday?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE<strong>

The Hokage.

The most prestigious position of authority in my group of people.

A position I once hoped to achieve. Somewhere buried in my heart I still do. Yet it is hidden in places I hope to never look back to again as long as I can help it.

War.

Blood.

Violence.

That is the world I come from, the only thing I know.

Happiness is a word I no longer know, or ever care to say again. Something I could never feel.

The shackles of pain, grief and suffering linger over my head, each a weight so heavy it would cause others to break.

I'm emotionless except for ever lingering cold in my heart and the regret I feel behind my mask.

I am what you call the mask wearer of pain. I receive pain, cause it, and suffer for it.

I take other peoples burdens and place them on myself.

'_For them.'_ I think to myself. _'For them.'_

I am your hero in the shadows.

I am your living nightmare.

Love you ask?

Ha! Who needs love?

I do.

I once loved.

I once felt like my life was changing for the better.

But that was a long time ago.

It's all gone now.

It crashed along with the loss of a friend.

But I am a fighter, despite my miserable feelings on the inside.

I fight and I will save. I will regain my feelings.

My lost feelings.

My love.

My happiness.

My life.

My friend.

The path is challenging and filled with unexpected things.

This I expect but what I didn't expect was for them to come so soon, for my life to change so drastically.

How I would be saved.

And to think my unsuspected journey all started on a Monday in September…..

* * *

><p><strong>OK! chapter one and ill try my best to be current on these but may is a busy month for me along with my other story but if you ever get bored waiting for this one to update read my other story!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAV EYOUR COMMENTS OR PM ME!**

**DancingWaterz is out!**


	2. The beggining

**chapter 2 yay... i dont have anything to say**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto... im gonna watch tv now**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE BEGGINING<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER, 15TH: **MONDAY, 7:45 AM_

The early September breeze ruffled my skirt and brushed back my hair as I stood before two huge iron gates.

'_This is it.'_ I thought. _'A new school and a new town… Oh boy.'_

The school year had already started so I knew I was going to get more attention than needed but here I was, scared to death.

I swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in my throat down, yet failing miserably. I had begged my dad numerous times not to move and even got on my hands and knees this morning. I was desperate.

'_What if they think I'm weird? Its not like that's a problem but I would like to make at least one friend.'_

I sighed, then straightened my back and looked straight forward.

'_Alright here we go.'_

I walked in the gate but my small bit of confidence was immediately shot as people started to whisper and stare.

'_Geez, I haven't said one word yet. How judgmental. This is the worst.' _I blushed underneath their stares and tried to hide my face. It took me a second to realize what they were really looking at.

I heard the loud roar of an engine behind me.

I slowly turned and my mouth hit the floor.

A beautiful 1987 red corvette convertible pulled up.

It had black interior and little dice on the rearview mirror. (What I'm a car person.)

But the car wasn't the best part.

It was the people in it.

4 Heavenly gods and 2 super model women stepped out of the car. None of their movements were wasted and were so graceful it looked like they were choreographed in a ballet.

Girls began to squeal and guys whistled, and all I could do was get sucked into the crowd, mouth still open.

They took on a formation like a pyramid, which is good because now I could see all their faces.

In the back right stood a rather straight-faced guy with messy red hair, blue/green eyes and the kanji for love on the side of his forehead. He wore black and white DC shoes, faded blue jeans that were kinda loose, and a black hoodie with his hands in the pockets.

A girl with 4 blonde ponytails and blue/ green eyes stood in the middle. She looked a little like the one on the right but looked tough and gave a 'don't-fuck-with-me' attitude. She wore a purple tank top , a black jacket open and the sleeves pulled to her elbows, and blue skinny jeans with some black boots with buckles on them.

She scared me a little.

The last guy looked just like them only had shaggy brown hair and black eyes. He wore black jacket with the hood pulled up, jeans and some white VANS.

My eyes skipped to the second row.

A guy with a pineapple ponytail walked yawning, closing his dark eyes. He wore a green jacket and a grey shirt underneath, some Levis and sandals. Oh yeah and his ears were pierced. Weird.

A beautiful Chinese looking girl stood next to him in the middle. She had her medium brown hair pulled into twin buns and brown eyes. She had a black Chinese dress with a red flower pattern running down her right side, red pants underneath with black flats for shoes.

My mind wandered there were only 2 people left who I haven't even glanced at but I was afraid my brain might explode from the unique group of people before me.

The girls still screamed.

"Gaara, your so serious its sexy!"

"Kanarou, pull your hood down I wanna see your handsome face!"

"Shikamaru, smile!"

"Temari, Tenten, you look beautiful!"

"Neji, I love you!"

My heart stopped.

Did they say Neji? As in my cousin Neji?

I slowly moved my head to look back and sure enough, there he was.

He stood on the other side of the Chinese girl who must have been Tenten because when a girl called her name she smiled and waved.

He stood serious and cold as ever. His lavender-white eyes were ice as he scanned the crowd. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, faded jeans and black VANS. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that swished as he walked.

I gulped.

Trying to distract my brain from its soon-to-be-impending-doom I looked over at the one guy I haven't looked at yet, but I was proved wrong as my heart stopped again.

Only this time for a different reason.

He was gorgeous.

Absolutly breathtaking.

A reborn god.

He had spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that could melt you and solve all the worlds problems by looking at them. Even global warming. He had on a black button up shirt that was open and a red shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and checkered VANS. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he walked with an air of authority. A silver chain swayed on his neck as he walked. Wait come to think of it, they all had silver chains around their necks.

But that was far from my brain at the moment.

Another girl cried out.

"Naruto, I want your baby!"

I blushed at the bold comment, even though I wasn't the one who said it. The blonde boy, who I guessed was Naruto, looked at the girl and waved shooting her a toothy close eyed grin.

But in my head something was off. The smile seemed... empty.

The girl didn't notice though. She squealed so loud everyone in the surrounding area had to plug their ears or risk serious damage. *cough* and the world split in half*cough*

After recovering from the near defining experience, I watched as they continued to walk away, noticing only in the distance that the bell had rand and that it was time to get to class.

* * *

><p><strong>well that was kinda an introduction chapter... i guess? oh well tell me what you think and also Hinata isnt aa shy and well you can find out all this stuff for yourself. also sorry if theres missed spelled things sorry my computer was being a dork <strong>

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Classes and friends

**Well chapter 3! its kinda long but i hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto... I had taco bell today**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: CLASSES AND FRIENDS<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER , 15:**__ MONDAY, 8:00_

After finally snapping out of my little trance, realizing that everyone had already gone inside, I stepped through the main doors.

I stared down the hallway, and looking to my right I found the office. I stepped through the doorway and was greeted by the scent of lavender.

On the left there was a rather large mahogany desk stacked with a computer and papers and a little bell. Behind the desk sat a small woman with a black bob and black eyes. She wore a black form fitting dress with some pearls, steadily working while she typed at the computer with a pig in her lap.

'_Wait a pig?'_

I had to do a double-take to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

And sure enough there was indeed a pig.

The woman looked up from her computer screen.

"Oh hello. I'm Shizune. You must be the new student we're expecting." She said with a smile.

I nodded slowly, and she seemed to notice my face as she asked if I were okay.

"P-pig." I stumbled out pointing to the pig in her lap.

"Oh you mean Tonton."

I nodded slowly.

The pig had pearls and a little red vest on. It was actually quite cute.

The woman just smiled and said, "Follow me. I have your schedual all ready."

I snapped out of it. "Th-thanks alot."

She got up and walked over to a small grey filing cabinet, taking a key and opening the second drawer. And I just stared as the pig followed her. She seemed to ignore it and pulled out two pieces of paper and walked back to the desk, got out a highlighter and marked a couple of things before handing them to me.

"Theres your schedual and a map of the school all the highlighted parts on the map are the classrooms you need to go to. Good luck." She smiled and let me be on my way.

I stepped out into the abandoned hall and followed the map to my locker.

The somphmores' lockers are on the other end of the school near the library and computer lab. It wasn't hard to find mine seeing as it was the 4th from last one and almosr in a corner.

I glanced at my schedual for the first time.

**Hyuuga, Hinata**

**Locker: 287**

**Combination: 18-31-13**

**Classes:**

**Triginomitry, Iruka, Room 104**

**History, Asuma, Room 121**

**Health, Shizune, Room 111**

**Lunch**

**Theater Musical Arts, Kurenai, Room 130**

**Chemistry, Tsunade, Science building Room 4**

**Classical literature, Kakashi, Room 142**

**Gym, Gai, In the gym**

I sighed and opened my locker and threw my bag in.

_'Time to go on a class room hunt.'_

* * *

><p>Suprisingly it didn't take long to find the classroom. It was only a short walk from my locker, the only problem was walking in.<p>

I opened the door with a small click and tried to walk inside before my brain caught up to what I was doing.

"Ah, you must be my new studend, miss?"

I snapped my head up to see kind of a small man with a scar across his nose and a black ponytail. He wore a light green jacket over a button up shirt and grey pants with nice shoes. I spat out my name before I could think other wise.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" I yelled on accident.

I heard a couple of snickers in the room and I blushed and hung my head in embarrasment. The teacher looked slightly taken aback but gained composure again.

"Well nice to meet you miss Hyuuga. Im Iruka you can go take your seat next to Sakura-san over there."

A bright pinkette from the 3rd row smiled and waved at me, and I smiled back taking my seat next to her, immediatly feeling better.

She leaned over after I took my seat. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah." I whispered back with a smile.

"Well maybe I could show your around after this."

I smiled again. "That would be great."

Iruka began the lecture but I wasn't listening. I don't think anyone was.

_'I'm glad I might have one friend, I better not screw this up.'_

Now I know what you were thinking a sophmore in triginomitry? Yeah I'm smart. Actually I spotted several sophmores in the room just infront of me. (well atleast I thought they were sophmores.)

_'At least I'm not alone.'_

The bell rang and a chorus of slamming books whent through out the room.

"Come on." Sakara said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

I was happy I had a friend but I couldn't help that someone was staring at me.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked as she walked me to my locker.<p>

"Um, History I think."

"Aww that sucks, I have chemistry in the science building."

"Yeah I saw that, why do they have a seperate building for the science class rooms?"

"Oh, because of an incident that happened last year when I was a freshman."

"What incident?"

"My class blew up the class room." She said with a smile. "It was epic."

I sweat-dropped, but then I busted out laughing and she laughed to.

"Well the bells about to ring I guess ill see you later."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>I entered the history class room with a bit more confidence than this morning but that soon disappeared as I saw who I was gonna sit by.<p>

The mysterious blonde boy.

_'Crap.'_

He sat in the last row by the window. His eyes seemed glazed over as he stared out the window. Obviously not paying attention to anything.

I slowly took my seat, trying hard to breath steadily.

There was something about this guy that didn't seem quite... normal.

"H-hi." _'Damn my stutter!'_

He ignored me and kept looking out the window.

_'Geez thats rude. Fine ignore my friendly attempt at making a conversation.'_

The bell rang.

_'Geez he didn't say anything the entire class. What a rude person.'_

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said as she met me in the hall walking to our lockers. "How'd it go?"

"Awful! In History I sit next to a really hot guy but when I tried to say hi, he ignored me!" I said throwing my free arm in the air to prove my point.

"Well well well, who do you sit next to?" She said with a smile as she nudged me.

"I don't know, I think his names Naruto Uzumaki or something like that."

She froze.

I stopped and walked back to her. She was completly tense.

"Hello! Did I say something wrong? Earth to Sakura!" I said as I waved my arm in front of her face. I snapped and she finally came back from la la land.

"Be careful." She said rather quickly.

"Be careful? Why?"

"Just do it. Okay?"

"Alright... I guess."

_'What the heck?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOME: <strong>3:30_

I flopped on my bed, exhausted.

After what happened in the hall the rest of the day was kinda akward. Sakura had to leave early so I was left alone for lunch today but I didn't really mind I was used to it anyway.

I sighed and rolled over. A fully black cat jumped onto the bed.

"Hi, Onyx I hope you had a better day than I did."

Onyx purred and leaned into my hand as I petted her.

"Hinata!" My father called from down stairs.

"What!" I yelled back, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"I need you to run into town and pick up a few things."

I sighed. Just my luck.

"Be down in a minute!"

I slipped on some jeans, ratty tennis shoes and a jacket. (It was the only thing out since everything was still in boxes.) I grabbed my keys and slid down the rail of the stairs jumping off and landing in the living room.

"And Hinata Hyuuga sticks the landing earning herself a perfect score!" I said in a deep voice like an announcer.

"Thank you, thank you." I finished bowing.

"Alright you little prima donna, heres the list and don't get lost.'

"What ever" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

I unlocked the door to my black '67 Mustang and sat inside, my butt sinking into the worn leather of the seat.

Yeah my car was old, but it holds out... Kinda.

I made an attempt to start the engine.

"Come on baby, you can do it. Come on start!"

Finally the engine roared to life and I took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ABANDONED BUILDING IN TOWN, <strong>5:00_

**"Do you have the information?"** The building was dark, a figure sat on a box with fingers laced together, but the only thing that was visable was a slight gleam in his eyes as he looked at the other person in the room, curious.

_"Yeah we should be able to get him soon." _The second figure answered standing stiff infront of the other.

**"Good. Anything else?"**

_"We lost signal of Target B 2 hours ago."_

The figure on the box chuckled. **"I figured. He's getting smart. About time."**

_"Sir, anything else?"_

**_"No you are dismissed."_**

_"Then excuse me as I take my leave." _The second figure left in a flash and the other was left alone.

**"Were onto you... Naruto."**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o mysterious people! well tell me what you think please keep reading and review!<strong>

**Dun dun dun!**


	4. Melodies

**Yay another chapter and i like this one but idk if it will make sense to you guys oh well. There are some songs in this so if you want to listen to them ill tell you how to find them so maybe this chapter might make more sense... anyway enough rambling time for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs put in this chapter!... damn**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: MELODIES<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER 15**__**TH**__**, **__MONDAY 4:00 PM_

_**Well it rains and it pours when you out on your own**_

_**If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes**_

'_**Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose**_

_**If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave.**_

I sang the beginning of one of my favorite band's songs as I began to drive down the abandoned road into town. It was early fall so the days were just getting shorter as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

_**This alone you're in time for the show**_

_**You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe**_

_**You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose**_

'_**Cause I love all the poison**_

_**Away with the boys in the band**_

I took a left.

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows**_

_**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes**_

The song was about to reach the chorus so I turned it up, not paying attention to the road as I took another left, thinking it was the turn off.

_**Give me a shot to remember**_

_**And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**Your kiss and I will surrender**_

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**_

_BANG!_

There was a loud explosion not far from where I was driving.

I screamed and veered the car to the right crashing it into a lamp post. Fire began to rise and a popping noise began to resound through the night.

The fire had almost caught the car if I hadn't of turned.

_'What the hell?'_

_**A light to burn all the empires**_

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**_

_**In love with all of these vampires**_

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me-**_

I shut off the radio quickly, hopping to identify what was going on.

I got out of the car slowly, shutting the door as quietly as I could.

_'This town just gets weirder by the second.'_

I began to walk closer to where the cloud of smoke was emitting from. The popping was soon identified as gunshots.

_'I better not get shot. I'll call 911 in a second if anything else happens.'_

I small black shape scurried across the ground near the building and I almost squealed, but managed to repress it . A mouse had ran by, away from the fire.

Smart mouse.

Whereas I was being an idiot and walking right toward it.

I pressed my back against the building and peeked around the corner.

Even though the song I was listening to was turned off the lyrics echoed in my head at what I saw in front of me.

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go**_

_**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**_

_**Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands**_

_**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo**_

What I saw was rather hard to explain.

Human?

Or animal?

It was neither.

This was a beast.

A deranged animal.

And blood.

"Who's there?"

I whipped around, startled.

The voice sounded commanding and husky, defiantly male.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't make out the figure addressing me very well except for the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glimmer like brilliant pools, despite the cold glare.

"I- uh.. was just ah… CAT!"

'_Damn stuttering, and why did i say cat? Stupid Hinata. Stupid!'_

The figure raised an eyebrow and his eyes took the look of confusion.

"I- I was just looking for my.. cat. She ran away and I'm out looking for her and was wondering if anyone had seen her."

The figures eyes seemed to soften the slightest bit and he let out a soft brief chuckle.

Relief washed over me for no real reason. His laugh, despite short lived melted my heart.

"You should get out of here, this place can be quite dangerous."

I nodded vigorously.

"You are absolutely right, thank you and I will be leaving now."

I turned and tried to walk away as fast as I could almost at a jog.

"Wait a second."

I froze as his commanding voice filled my ears once again. I turned slowly back to look at him, despite my better judgement.

His velvet voice rang out again, not just telling me but ordering me, "Never come here again."

Now most people would get mad at a complete stranger telling them what to do, me being one of those people, but I just nodded and walked to my car.

_'Why am I listening to him?'_

He watched me pull away and for the most split of seconds I thought I spotted a mop of gold on top of his head.

Must have been my imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEPTEMBER 16TH, <strong>TUESDAY 7:50 AM_

The next day at school Sakura was back, but she looked exhausted.

"What happened to you, you look like a train wreck."

She rolled her eyes.

"Suure that is so what every girl wants to hear in the morning."

I muttered a barely audible 'sorry'.

"Nah, its ok." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So why did you leave yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't feeling good. I'm sorry it must have been so awkward at lunch."

"Its fine I'm used to it."

At this she hugged me in a huge bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I'm sooo introducing you to all my friends at lunch!"

I giggled slightly as I closed my locker and we headed off to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIGINOMITRY<strong> 8: 20 AM_

The whole time I was in class I didn't even look at the teacher. I was to absorbed in what happened last night.

'_Who the hell was that?'_

"Miss Hyuuga."

….

"Miss Hyuuga."

….

"Miss Hyuuga!"

My head snapped up.

"Huh- what?"

"I suggest you stop daydreaming and start paying attention. The office needs you."

There were snickers emitting from the class as I stood and walked toward the door.

I entered the office to Shizune's nice melodic voice and walked up to the desk.

The pig didn't bother me as much anymore… but it was still pretty weird.

"What did you need me for?" I asked, half paying attention.

"Oh we just needed you to drop off this document to the life science teacher, he should be in the green house."

"Ok... but why me? I barley know the school."

"Exactly, this way you'll get to know the school."

I sighed and took the paper out of her hands and walked out off the office.

Through my limited knowledge of the school I did know that the green house was northeast of the main building, in a seperate building, so I decided to take the east door, trying to hurry so I could beat the bell and the mad rush of students.

I walked the hall briskly but stopped as soon as I heard a soft noise.

I paused and began walking again and the noise got louder. I began to slowly recognize it now, not as a noise, but a melody.

And it was beautiful.

Telling from the way the notes were played it was a piano. I realized that the music room was down this hall so I walked towards it, the sound guiding me.

Like a child to a lullaby.

The melody was soft and elegant, yet held lingering sorrow.

A hidden sorrow.

Underneath the pretty notes.

It was crying.

The piano was crying.

As if it was trying to hide its sorrow from the rest of the world.

It nearly brought me to tears.

I peeked in through the window in the door but I couldn't see anything. Taking a chance I opened the door, slowly and quietly, so I wouldn't startle the player and cause them to quit.

I walked farther into the room and saw a blonde man playing.

I leaned against the wall and watched from behind, closing my eyes and letting it sink in.

Sadly the song came to a close, and I opened my eyes again.

"That was beautiful." I found myself saying.

The man turned around and I saw his face, instantly regretting what I just said.

Naruto.

'_Why did it have to be him!'_

I thought, mentally screaming.

But what happened was even more shocking than the apocalypse.

He looked down at the piano sadly.

"It's called _'Never give up.'"_

"It's very pretty."

He gave a small, sad smile. "Yeah it is."

The bell rang just then and he stood and walked out of the room without another word, leavin me alone in the room.

_'He is nothing but a mystery.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! chapter 4! and as promised id tell you the songs ok the one with lyrics is 'The sharpest lives' by My Chemical Romance and the second one go to youtube (gotta luv youtube) and search Piano Songs Sad Piano Song Klaviermusik - piano songs and click on the first one think its REALLY pretty so look it up! ok PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**PEACE!**


	5. Never ending nightmares

**i figured i might as well put up another chapter becaus the last one like made no sense and was really crappy so yay! just shows how much i care for my readers lol**

**and just bear with me! because i know Naruto is out of character but things will change... thats all i can say without giving up to much info... he will go back to himself... slowly...**

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARES<strong>

_I ran._

_The oxygen filling my lungs._

_Each breathe stings._

_I want to stop and catch my breath but the movement of my legs are continuous, like a steady rhythm._

_Something is chasing me._

_Its outraged and wants me dead._

_I trip on an unseen object in the dark._

_The beast is standing over me now._

_I can sense its bloodlust._

_I scream._

I awoke the next morning screaming in a cold sweat.

'_Just… a nightmare? But it seemed so real…'_

I looked over at the clock.

5: 30.

I sighed and decided to get up pulling off the covers, forgetting the nightmare easily, thankful my sister is a heavy sleeper and my dad already left for work.

Getting up I tripped over some boxes, trying to reach the bathroom connected to my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My long indigo hair had grown out, and was an absolute mess. The very definition of bed head.

I sighed and began to brush my hair slowly looking myself in the eye.

My eyes were a strange lavender-white, and the only reason no one has said anything to me about them is because Neji has the same eyes.

I've been mistaken for a blind person many times because of my eyes. They an extremely unnatural color, but all my family has these eyes, which made me happy that I wasn't alone.

But it was also a burden.

It branded me as a Hyuuga.

No matter if I changed my name I would still be a Hyuuga because of my eyes.

I could never escape.

I sighed as I set the brush down and just continued to stare at my self.

A vision of last night flashed before my eyes with no real warning.

_The beast looked rather human, yet he wasn't._

_The figure had a normal human body but his nails were long and pointed. His back was hunched as he held something in his mouth._

_Blood._

_Blood was splattered everwhere._

_A body lay motionless on the ground._

_The beast had a human arm in its mouth._

_The beast gave a huge killing intent._

_Enough to make you shudder._

_The beast turned its head._

_Cold._

_Ice cold eyes._

_The stench of blood was enough to make you gag, but I didn't notice I just stared._

"_Who are you?"_

I leaned over the sink and began to gag and cough as I remembered the scene.

It was vivid in my mind, so very fresh I could smell the blood.

The scene happened two days ago but it was just hitting me now, like a sucker punch to the stomach.

The coughing fit had stopped and I was panting heavily, sweat beading on my forehead.

I tried to catch my breathe before going into the shower.

'_It's going to be a hell of a long day.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OUTSIDE,<em>**_ 12: 15_

It was lunch time and I was sitting on top of a picnic table under a tree, my lunch next to me and Sakura on the other.

There were others there to, some of Sakura's friends she introduced to me yesterday.

There was a pale blonde girl with icy blue eyes, her name was Ino.

She sat on the bench by Sakura and me.

The other was a red head with glasses her name was Karin and she was sitting on the bench beside me.

Ino was pretty nice, but I got a weird vibe from that Karin girl.

Ino was quite a gossiper, while Karin had her freak out moments.

Ino was wearing a purple dress with black leggings on and black flats, while Karin was wearing black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with black converse. Sakura was wearing the same thing as Ino was only in red.

I felt a little envious. They were all wearing pretty nice clothes compared to my rolled up sweat pants, black converse and a lavander shirt that read, 'Here I am now what are your other two wishes?'

Looking at them all together they all had a gold chain around their neck, but I didn't think much of it, it was probably a friendship thing.

"So Hinata, where did you move from?" Ino asked leaning in, she was like a gossip hungry tiger who hasn't eaten in days.

"In a small town by the ocean on the other side of the country."

"Wow! Any cute guys there? Nudge nudge, wink wink."

I sweat-dropped.

"Um, I don't know I've never liked anyone before."

"Liar! That's impossible! You've had to have liked somebody!" Sakura cut in. She was just as gossip hungry as Ino was. Now I see why there friends.

"Hey, I was asking her first."

"Well who cares. I'm asking her a different question."

"Shut it forehead I was talking!"

"Well it's my turn Ino-pig"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Spoke to soon.

I looked over at Karin who just reached for her sandwich and quietly ate. Her sleeve came up a bit as she reached. Revealing part of her wrist.

_'Was that a bite mark?'_

"Hey wait Karin, give me your hand for a sec."

She gave me her hand and I tried to pull up the sleeve.

Her eyes widened and she yelled,

"Don't!"

She quickly retracted her hand and pulled the sleeves over her hands.

"Please don't do that EVER again. ok?" She asked as she held her wrist.

"A-alright?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

She nodded and quickly walked away leaving her lunch.

"Wait, Karin!"

She just continued to walk away and ignored me.

"Ooookkkk…." I said confused as I looked over at Sakura and Ino.

They both stared at me with eyes that looked like they just witnessed me commit first degree murder of the president in front of the FBI.

"What?"

"N-nothing…. So whats for desert?" Sakura asked nerously.

'_This school has some serious issues. What the heck is going on. Someone explain!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TOWN,<em>**_ 6:30_

I pulled in to town that evening on the same errand as the night before, seeing as I didn't do it then.

The sun had already set and the first of the evening stars were coming out, each shining brighter than the last.

I pulled into the convenience store, having already completed the errand, for a drink and maybe some gum.

I stepped into the brightly light store, squinting slightly waiting for my eyes to adjust.

The woman behind the counter was reading a magazine while chomping gum loudly and occasionally blowing bubbles and flipping back her obviously dyed jet black hair.

'_Maybe I won't get some gum.'_

The woman blew another bubble and started smacking her gum again.

'_Yeah I'm not getting any gum.'_

I began to browse the candy bar aisle when the bells on the door began to jingle, and of course I had to look up to see who it was.

Life hates me.

Fate sucks.

Karmas an evil bitch.

Naruto walked in, only he wasn't alone. His entire gang walked into the store.

I quickly picked up a magazine and hid my face, two encounters in one day is just too much, I would like to avoid situations like these thank you.

They were all wearing black and their silver chains, the only difference was that on Naruto's shirt there was a single red spiral in the center.

They all began to spred out into different parts of the store, but for once I praised Kami-sama Naruto went to the other end of the store.

The bells on the door jingled again.

A gruff teenager, about 18 walked in. His brown hair was ruffled and greasy, his eyes were bloodshot with light stubble on his face.

He walked up to the counter.

The woman at the cash register didn't even look up from her magazine as she asked,

"What do you whant?" She said in a bored tone, obviously not caring.

The man just smiled, "Oh nothing big really."

He reached into his jacket for something.

"Just death."

He took out a gun.

And pulled the trigger...

* * *

><p><strong>cliffy! haha i gave you and extra capter so you should be happy. :) its slowly peicing together... i think<strong>

**Pleas read and review!**


	6. It just gets weirder

**Helloooo!**

**Sorry for the late update summer kinda got in the way**

**anyway Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. MCR rocks, cookies are good and i don't like cheese**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: IT JUST GETS WEIRDER<strong>

_**GAS STATION, **__7:00_

A scream.

My scream.

Shrill and loud.

Blood.

It splattered against the back wall.

There was a small thud as something fell, but I didn't notice.

I just stared in horror.

"Naruto! Dammit, get a first aid kit somebody." It was Shikamaru who spoke, but words barely registered in my head.

Kankuro ran over and leaned over the counter, "Naruto, you alright?"

There was a playful smirk on his face, but in his eyes you could see immense worry for the blonde.

Naruto slowly stood up with a groan, gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah, if I had reacted a second later she'd be dead."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. Blood was overflowing from his shoulder and seeping out between his fingers.

'_He must have jumped in front of he, but how? He was across the store when the guy pulled the trigger. Theres no way he would've made it.'_

"Naruto, we've got an extra over here." Temari said, pointing her thumb in my direction.

Naruto looked over at me, I mean really looked at me.

I felt my heart stop.

His eyes had a mix of emotions.

Pain, most likely from his shoulder.

Fear.

And worry.

The next few things happened in a confused muddled blur for me.

Lights from car headlights began to pool into the already bright store. Yelling and door slamming was heard shortly after.

"Dammit, Tenten knock him out and take him with us, the girl to, we gotta go!" Naruto said as he leapt over the counter, still gripping his shoulder.

"What about the cashier?"Kankuro said as he pointed to the girl laying unconscious on the ground.

"Leave her, she'll wake up soon. She hit her head pretty hard chances are she won't remember." Shikamaru said as he jumped up, tearing the security camera off its stand and smashing it.

I 'eeped' lightly as I felt myself being picked up and thrown over Temari's shoulder.

We, we'll they with me on a back, ran out the back to find Gaara in the front of the convertible waiting for us.

'_When did he find the chance to do that?'_

I let out a soft 'oof' as I was tossed into the back seat. Naruto took the passangers seat as I was squished against the door and Tenten.

She muttered a soft 'sorry' but that didn't help as Shikamaru and Kankuro squeezed in as well.

Temari sat on the pull up top, her legs were splitting the place in between Kankuro and Shikamaru.

The 'gun-guy' was thrown into the trunk.

How humane is that?

The car took off with a screech as the tires left skid marks while we pulled out of the back ally and onto the highway.

We must've been too slow escaping because they noticed us leaving.

Great.

What have I gotten myself into.

All I wanted was some freaking gum!

The cars following us were 2 yellow 2011 Mitsubishi eclipses.

I heard a 'dammit' from behind me, and when I looked back I saw Temari pull out a small silver 6 shot revolver.

I was mentally screaming, _'What the hell?'_

Temari took the first shot, but it just hit the front bumper.

The guy in the first car in the passenger seat stood, leaning out of the window with a pistol and shot back.

It ricocheted off of the back bumper just missing the tire and nearly hitting Shikamaru.

"Dammit Temari, your just aggravating them and its gonna get me killed!"

"Ah shut your face get up here and help!"

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a black pistol of his own as he turned around facing the back, sitting on his knees.

"Alright I'll help you now but if you think that I'm gonna help you again you better forget it!"

"Ah, quit your lovers' quarrel and shoot!" It was Tenten who spoke . I would've laughed at how stupid they were acting but right now I was worried for my life.

Gaara took a sharp left, the back tires skidded farther almost turning us around but Gaara straightened us up and hit the gas harder.

"Dammit Gaara you almost flung me off!" Temari yelled as she took another shot hitting the driver in the arm and he let out a loud cry, grabbing his arm and letting go of the steering wheel.

"Haha! Bullseye!"

"Your such a sadist Temari." Kankuro said chuckling.

"What I can't help it, and that's what you get for stickin' your arm out of a car while your bein' shot at!" Temari said with a shrug.

I just looked at her with horror.

'_She just shot somebody and she's shrugging it off!'_

This time Shikamaru took a shot, blowing the front tire.

He let out a smirk. "Hows that for a bullseye."

"Ah, shut your hole."

The first car began to loose control as it begain to turn several directions before spinning out and crashing into an abandoned toy store.

Poor toys.

The second car pulled up, hitting the gas to catch up.

Tenten let out an annoyed groan. "Just go home!" She yelled out.

By now Kankuro decided to join in the 'Who-shoots-what' game.

Through the mess I finally realized something.

'_Wheres Neji?'_

All of a sudden I heard a screech and looked back behind me again.

Well that answered my question. There was Neji chasing after us in my car.

Wait, MY car?

How'd he get the keys?

He stood up, leaning out and keeping one hand on the wheel and shot from behind, blowing one of the back tires, but since it was front wheel drive it didn't spin out.

"Ha! Not so hot now are ya?" Kankuro yelled while standing up.

"Kankuro sit your ass down!" Naruto yelled. I almost forgot he was in the car because he was so quiet.

An looking I found out why.

He was cleaning a gun.

He was freaking cleaning a gun! In a car that's at least 70 over the speed limit!

He reassembled the gun and leaned over the side. Aiming and taking a shot blowing a front tire.

The car finally spun out and we sped, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

Gaara finally turned, pulling in behind an old building for sale.

As he killed the engine it felt as if the whole car breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat frozen in my seat before letting out a dry short chuckle, which got everyones attention to me.

I laughed a bit more before bursting into a laughter that made me sound insane.

I finally stood, still laughing a little before speaking.

"Well excuse my French, Arabic, Chinese, and Tiwanese, but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU JUST KIDNAP ME AND LEAD ME ON A WHOLE WILD GOOSE CHASE THAT I'M NOT EVEN APART OF!"

I pointed over in the direction of Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro.

"You! You going off and shooting people like its some joke!"

I turned over to Neji.

"And who said you could drive MY car?"

And finally I turned my accusing finger to Naruto.

"And you! Cleaning a gun and acting all calm when you're being shot at? Just who does that!"

There was a silence then. Naruto looked at me with slightly wide eyes and when I looked at everybody else they all gave me a look that screamed 'oh-you-soooo-did-not-do-that'.

I just shook it off sighing in contempt and brushing off my hands like I just finished a job well done.

There was a chuckle, before it turned into a full happy laugh.

We all turned our heads and looked with utter shock.

Naruto.

Naruto was laughing.

I smiled as warmth filled my stomach.

He had a beautiful laugh.

Suddenly everyone in the car was laughing, despite what just happened.

'_They may be crazy but there not too bad.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROOM,<strong>__ 6:30_

I cracked open my eyes against the light, sitting up slowly.

It had been a crazy night, and frankly I don't remember coming home.

I got up and walked over to the sliding doors in my room opening them to let in the breeze as I stood out on the balcony.

Then I realized it.

After having a good laugh I felt a sudden pain and I blacked out.

I noticed I was in the clothes from last night.

I started to panic and looked over to the left only to breathe a sigh of relief.

My car was still there and didn't look damaged.

I felt a tinge of annoyance then. Damn that Neji.

Tenten must have knocked me out and they must have driven me home in my car.

I walked back inside after a couple of minutes, leaving the doors open.

Looking I spotted a note on my nightstand.

I walked over and picked it up and flopped on my bed stomach first and looked at the note.

'_**Hinata,**_

_**What you saw last night must never be spoken to anybody.**_

_**Ever.**_

_**I have a feeling you going to be involved somehow in the future.**_

_**Meet us in the abandoned shed behind the school at 5 tonight.**_

_**We'll decide what to do with you then.**_

_**Naruto.'**_

I sweat dropped slightly.

'_Oh boy, more drama. I have a feeling its not gonna end here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! done and the whole time i was typing i was listening to mcr and other stuff... ah music :P enough about me PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Meeting

** alright chapter 7 i hope this is good because its the longest chapter i've written.**

**and remember bold is me and everything else is Hinata unless otherwise stated! ( whoo big words!)**

**Here it goes! Don't own Naruto but i do have a sunburn!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: MEETING<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER 18**__**TH**__** THURSDAY,**__ LUNCH 12:30_

"Ne, ne Hinata did you hear?" Sakura asked shaking me lightly. She seemed like and over hyper puppy.

"Hear what?" I said taking a sip of my water.

"The car chase that happened last night!"

I choked, spitting out my water. **(A/N hehe I love spit takes. :p)**

"A-a car chase?" I asked shakily reaching for a napkin.

"Yeah!" She said, happily. Not reacting to the water I just spit all over Ino.

Ino on the other hand….

"Cold, cold, and ew backwash!" She said as she reached for a handful of napkins of her own.

"Hinata dear, you've become one of my best friends and I love you, but there are limits." She said eying me while she was wiping her face.

Sakura, Karin, and another girl that I meet today (What was her name? Izumi?) were all laughing.

I just let out a weak chuckle and gave a sheepish apology smile to Ino before taking another sip of water.

Izumi was kind of a petite girl. She had long black hair that was tied in a side ponytail draping over he left shoulder, her bangs were on the left and cover part of her face. She had light baby blue eyes and a button nose, which I found out later, was because she's half British. She was wearing a form fitting blue t-shirt that said 'I didn't hit you I hi-fived you in your face,' with a panda on it that had a read paw mark, and a white tank top underneath. (I love that shirt .) She had on dark faded caprise that were folded at the bottom with a couple of rips in them and black converse.

"Anyway, back to the car chase!" Sakura said after she finished laughing. "I heard that no one knows who was being chased, since they didn't know about it till today, but apparently there were a bunch of gun shots in some discarded tires and skid marks all over the road. They think it might be connected to some shooting in a convenience store, but whoever did it was smart and smashed the tap so no one knows!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, and surprisingly in one breath.

"Uh-huh…." I said, drawn out as I took a bit of my sandwich and swallowed, hard. My throat was so dry because of nerves. I was acting calm on the outside, but inside I was screaming.

To my relief the bell rang then and I let out a held breathe that I didn't even know I was holding.

'_And my day just gets better!' _I yelled sarcastically in my head, rolling my eyes to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOOTBALLFIELD,<strong>__ 3:30_

Since the meeting with Naruto wasn't until five, and I had nothing better to do, I decided to stay and watch the soccer team practice out on the field.

I hopped up and climbed to the 3rd row in the bleachers, taking a seat right as a whistle blew.

The soccer team split from its huddle and walked out onto the field.

I knew it wasn't soccer season, but sports at this school are very competitive so they go all year. Techniqually though they could be playing Futsal which is winter soccer, and in Europe soccer season goes August to May…. Even though were not in Europe. **(A/N Thank you Wikipedia!)**

They guys reached their formation and my eyes scanned the bunch, rolling over each one, and even spotting some in my class.

Until my eyes caught a blonde.

I leaned forward a little in my seat. _'It can't be, can it? Oh crap it can.'_

That's right, I know what you thinking.

Naruto.

Fate loves me, right?

There he was, stretching his arm across his chest, wearing a yellow practice jersey over his gym clothes. From where he was standing he was probably a striker. **(A/N Where I live the people in the front are called strikers so sorry if its called something else where you are.)**

The whistle blew and the ball was released.

Naruto quickly took control of the ball, dribbling it between his feet as he ran the field before kicking it to another kid. They passed it back and forth, like a zigzag before Naruto finally kicked for the goal.

The ball went flying into the air and into the goal, and almost hit the goalie in the face.

I watched with some interest. I actually like sports so it was fun to sit and watch practices.

The team practiced for another 15 minutes before they were given a five minute water break. I reached in my bag for my own water. Watching them play made me thirsty.

I finally found the bottle in the sea of crap that I keep in my purse and unscrewed the cap.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I was bumped as a mob of girls ran past me screaming, Ultimately crashing my mouth into the bottle and making my spit out and spill my water.

Again.

'_Dang that's the second time today. And those girls scared the crap out of me! Ow. That freaking hurt! Geez I have water all over me now! Who the heck is this Sasuke anyway!'_

I looked up to find a blob of 'preppy' 'popular' girls running toward some black haired chicken-butt-thing.

Well that's what I thought.

Until he turned around.

He had dark black raven hair that was spiked, and onyx eyes. He had chiseled features and a handsome face, except for the expression.

He had a very cold air around him, the sort of attitude that said 'I'm-brooding-so-leave-me-the-fuck-alone.'

The girls obviously found that sexy as they were literally drooling over him as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel that was around his neck.

I was frowning before I started to regret not bringing popcorn as I watched them fight of whose water bottle he was gonna drink out of, and I'm pretty sure they're not going to wash it afterward.

I sat on the edge of my seat excited as I watched a blonde and red head argue, waiting for one to throw a punch.

"What are you looking at?"

I let out a little 'eep' as I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned around and looked up.

It was Naruto.

And he was talking to me.

O

M

G

Finally! He makes human contact!

"Some girls fighting. I'm waiting for one to throw a punch." I said, trying to act calm.

He nodded and had a small smirk on his face.

I felt a light sting on my face and realized I was blushing.

Lovely.

There was a sudden scream of 'OW' and I turned my head back forward.

"Dang it I missed it! Who threw the first punch?"

"The blonde. The red head threw the first punch but the blonde connected first."

"Nice." I smile as I looked up at him.

And he smiled back. I felt a warmth then building in my stomach and crawling upward. My blush increased as we just kept staring at each other.

He was sexy when he smiled.

'_Why wasn't he this nice in the beginning?'_

A whistle blew in the distance and our eyes disconnected.

"That's coach, gotta go. See ya' tonight?" He asked jogging down the stands.

"Yeah, see ya'." I called after him with a weak wave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ABANDONED SHED, <strong>__5:00_

"Well shall we begin this little meeting?" Kankuro said as he plopped down on an old couch.

"So what's with the shed?" I asked brushing off some dust from a box before sitting down.

"This place used to be a janitor's shed, but one day a janitor went missing." Kankuro said, making his voice low and mysterious.

" The next day he was found hung by his shirt outside the door, dead and covered in blood. They say he haunts this place now, and every once in a while, they can hear him whistling. Poor guy still thinks he's working. No one dares come back, and no one knows who or what killed him. "

A low whistling started and my breath hitched and I pulled my legs to my chest. I was never good with ghosts. Or spiders. Or snakes.

"Oh shut up Kankuro and quit feeding her crap. Its true that this was a janitor's shed but it was too far from the school so they built one closer. So basically its our club house." Shikamaru said, slapping the back of Kankuro's head.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I set my feet back on the ground.

I looked around the old shed. Despite being so old it was actually quite cozy.

When you walk in there's an old couch to your left and a computer and office chair on the right. There was an old wooden chair in the back right corner with boxes and crates scattered in random places.

Shikamaru was sitting backwards in the office chair and was wheeling back toward the computer after wheeling to the couch to smack Kanuro in the head.

Kanuro was sitting on the far end of the couch near the back. Gaara sitting in the middle and Temari on the other end.

I was sitting on a box near the door by Temari.

Neji was sitting on the right side of the room in an old wooden chair while Naruto was sitting on a box in the back of the room, leaning against the wall.

Tenten was sitting on a box in the back sharpening a knife. She held out the knife in front of her face, her tongue sticking out a little bit in the corner and one eye closed, examining it.

After a bit she gave a satisfied smile and cocked back her arm and released. The knife went flying past my face, hitting a dart board on the door with a light 'thump'. I felt a light breeze afterward from the knife.

"Oh yeah! Right down the middle!" Tenten yelled happily, throwing her fist in the air.

I sweat dropped. And let out a relieved breath.

"What?" She asked me confused.

I shook my head and ignored her.

"So what was the point of calling me out here?" I asked finally getting the question out in the open.

These guys seemed friendly enough, but after what happened last night they intimidated me. Just a little bit.

Ok, a lot.

"Its about what you saw last night." Naruto said, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"We could always kill her." Gaara said. Completely straight faced.

I inwardly started panicking. This guy is so serious.

They all gave him a questioning look.

"It was a joke." He soon replied. "Mostly."

They all sweat dropped and dropped their heads.

"I don't know. I think we should trust her." Shikamaru said, spinning in his chair.

'_Yes! I like that idea, go with that one! I'm too young to die!'_ I said in my head.

Neji glared at me from across the room before speaking. "With everything?" He asked questioning Shikamaru.

"I know it sounds stupid since we just met her but, I don't know how to say this.. I just.. get this feeling about her. A feeling that we should trust her."

They gave him a questioning look before Temari spoke up.

"I'm with Shika, lets go with it. You never know till you try."

"You only agree 'cuz you like him." Kankuro said before letting out an evil smirk in her direction.

"Sh-shut up!" Temari said smacking him in the head.

"Yeah its ok to try Temari, but its that one chance that we won't be able to take back. What if we regret it later?" Neji asked.

I knew he was skeptical about the whole thing. In fact I was skeptical.

What everything? What was I going to get into by letting them trust me?

"Alright, I think I made a decision."

All eyes turned toward Naruto.

"I say we…."

* * *

><p><strong>SOooooooo how was it? cheesy cliffhanger and kind of a weird chapter (well i thought it was or maybe it was just weird typing it?)<strong>

**alright and Sasuke will make more of an apearance (Sorta)**

**Sasuke: Well atleast you finally put me in 7 chapters and now im introduced! geez...**

**Me: sorry but i figured id give you a break from me but if you start complaining i will do something horrible to you!**

**Thank you please REVIEW!**


	8. De Ja Vue?

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait! im back and be expecting the sequel to my first story soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but i do have ham**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: DE JA VUE?<strong>

**SEPTEMBER 18TH THURSDAY,**_ ABANDONED SHED 5:30_

"I say we,"

**BANG**

Naruto was cut off by the sound of a gun being fired.

The air in the room tensed and another shot was fired, only this time the shot went through the door. The bullet traveled across the room and made a hole, only a mere inch from Naruto's head.

"Geez not this again!" Shikamaru jumped up from he seat and pulled open a drawer on the computer desk. He took out 7 pistols and tossed them to everyone… including me.

"Wait why do I get one? I can't even hold this thing let alone shoot it!" I cried fumbling with the gun.

I've never held a gun and I don't plan on starting now.

"Just shut up and follow us and maybe you won't have to use it!" Temari said as she ran into a smaller room.

The door way to the room was near where Neji was sitting and by entering, it seemed to be a small kitchen.

There was a nice wooden counter that looked fairly decent with a mini-fridge on top along with a coffee pot, microwave, and sink. There were two cabinets hanging over either side of the counter and one small window in between.

The room was smaller than the first but was a decent size and had a back door.

I must have been standing there for a while because I felt someone push my back, and when I turned my head I saw eyes that were similar to mine only colder staring back at me.

"Move." Was all he said before he pushed me out of the way.

I just continued staring, dumbfounded, as he walked away before finally moving myself.

After we had all successfully snuck out the back Naruto signaled for us to move through the forest.

At first I didn't move but I felt a pat on my shoulder, when I turned my head I was surprised to see Gaara.

"It'll be fine." After saying that he continued walking, still shocked he spoke to me my feet didn't want to move, but I realized that I was falling behind and I ran to catch up.

The schools forest during the night was extremely creepy.

Especially when your being shot at.

The trees swayed eerily in the early night breeze. It was already dark but the moon shone high in the sky, creating a luminescent glow.

I jumped as I heard a snap, letting out a small 'eep'.

They all just turned and looked at me before all going 'shh'.

I let out a little sorry, realizing I stepped on a stick before continuing to walk.

We continued walking before finally coming out the back end.

_'so far so good, they must be searching the shed.'_

I stiffened as I heard another crack behind me.

Everyone looked back and me and all I could do was shake my head stiffly, beads of sweat forming on my brow.

It wasn't long before we heard muffled, "There back here." and "I think I saw them."

They all shared a worried glance before we all began to run for the parking lot.

There was a shout of "There they are!" But it barley registered in my braid as I just kept running.

_'I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! I don't even know these people!'_

I kept repeating those word in my head until we reached the car.

We all took the same places we sat in last time, only with Neji shoved in on the floor board near Kankuro's feet.

Despite the loud engine working over time and the wind I tried to speak. "Why are they chasing us and why!"

Naruto turned slightly in his seat to face me the best he could.

"Well I was gonna tell you anyway before we got shot, and now I defiantly have no choice but to tell you." He said calmly, as if none of this was happening.

"What the heck is going on!" I asked quickly getting frustrated.

"Its Sasuke and his group." Gaara said calmly from the drivers seat. Despite going over 100 he still seemed calm and in control of the wheel.

"Sasuke?" I asked confused. "As in the Sasuke that had all those fan girls?"

"Yup. Exactly." Shikamaru said as he turned his head toward me. "You see Naruto and Sasuke don't have a very good relationship."

"What do you mean?" I said, tilting my head slightly.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said sternly without looking back. Shikamaru immediately went silent.

"Come on! I wanna know!" I pressed, now completely curious. Naruto and Sasuke both had an air of mystery surrounding them, and frankly since the moment I stepped in this school things have been happening. I refuse to have no idea whats going on anymore.

"I'll tell you the details later. For now try not to get killed." Naruto said from the front.

I shot a confused glance at the back of the seat until I started to hear the squeal of tires from behind.

I groaned. _'Not this again!'_

"Hinata." I looked up at Tenten, giving a 'what-do-you-want' look. "We need your help. We need you to shoot."

"What! I can't shoot!"

"There's more than last time, we need you Hinata!"

"But-" I tried but was cut off.

"Shut up and shoot, you'll be fine. We won't let you get hurt."

I looked up to see who said that. It was Temari.

She shot once more before looking at me with a smile. "Trust us." She said quietly, but to where I could still hear.

I admit I had more confidence but I was still scared. Taking a chance I grabbed my gun and stood up shakily.

I gripped the gun tightly, lifting it up to aim, hands shaking.

I closed my eyes tightly and pulled the trigger. The force pushed me back and I let out a small scream and fell back.

Temari laughed, but soon went wide eyed. " Hinata, look!"

She pointed enthusiastically. I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time but they soon widened in shock too.

I somehow managed to hit the hood of the car, leaving a hole. Liquid began to poor on to the asphalt below before the car finally stopped.

_'huh, I must have hit the gas tank... how?'_

Fortunately they didn't shoot at us and the other cars crashed into the first.

We continued driving in silence for a couple of more minutes before I broke the silence.

"Well. That was easy." I said leaning back into my seat.

"Hell yeah Hinata! You've never held a gun but you still did that! You soo need to help us!" Kankuro said loudly, bouncing in his seat like a puppy.  
>"Uh, thanks. Help with what?" <em>'Finally there gonna tell me something.'<em>

They all looked at Naruto waiting for an answer.

There was a sigh from the front seat, before he said, "Tell her."

They all smile and eagerly turned toward me.

Tenten was the first to speak.

"Ok, starting from the beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was soooooo short but i needed to get a chapter up as soon as i could so here you go and sorry for another cliffy... kinda and sorry if things didn't make sense or there are miss spelled stuff STUPID COMPUTER! YEAH IM TALKING TO U!<strong>

**Expect more Sasuke and stuff and any request i could try and put in here let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Plans

**CHAPTER 9! **

**Yay i dont know why but i love this story! maybe its because i know all thats going on and its sometimes hard to lead you guys on... sometimes i just want to type EVERYTHING (But i can't do that can i? that would ruin the story!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but my step sister has a giant pink stuffed catipiller that she keeps shoving in my face!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: PLANS<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER 18TH THURSDAY, **ON THE ROAD 6:15_

"Ok starting from the beginning." Tenten began.

I started to relax in my seat a little, turning in my seat so my back was against the door leaving some space for Temari to sit.

Kinda.

"Well you see, Naruto and Sasuke have, oh how can I say this, issues when dealing with one another."

Temari snorted. "Issues? I'd say they have more than issues."

Tenten smacked her on the arm lightly. The look in her eyes screamed 'shut up, shut up, shut up.'

Temari immediately became quiet, casting her eyes down. I gave a confused look at her but urged Tenten to continue.

"Well I can't exactly tell you the whole story now, but I can say this. Don't go near Sasuke."

"Why what exactly is so bad about him. Yeah he seems really cold but he's got that mob of fan girls, so he can't all be bad."

"Just because he has fans doesn't mean hes safe Hinata." I looked at who said that and to my surprise, it was Neji.

His voice was cold as usual but there was a hint of concern that I spotted, no matter how much he tried to cover it up.

"He's right Hinata. Sasuke's got some mad connections." Kankuro said, looking me in the eyes. "We don't know everyone in his gang. Hell, you could be apart of his gang and we wouldn't even know it, and he prefers it that way. It makes him feel like he's got the upper hand. All I'm saying is be Extremely careful."

Shikamaru spoke this time, looking at me as well. "I suggest you stay as far away from Sasuke as possible, and stick near us."

I was getting confused fast as questions swirled in my brain, coupled with the past couple of days events. I decided to voice one of my questions, hoping to relieve some to the confusion."Wait, wait. Why are Sasuke and Naruto fighting in the first place?"

Everyone went silent.

"What?" I asked, the confusion in my head growing worse as it was replaced by worry.

I tensed as I felt a hand on my shoulder, before relaxing and looking to my right.

It was Naruto.

His face seemed less tense than before, his features were softer making him look even better than before.

His eyes were swimming with emotions, trying to decide which one to use before finally settling on one.

Sadness.

His eyes looked said and defeated with the next words.

"Please don't ask that question right now. All you need to know, is that we'll protect you. No matter what."

My mind blanked. Completely wiped of all questions. For some reason I took extreme comfort in those words.

The rest of the way back to the school we were all silent. I just sat with my eyes closed, letting the wind blow my long lavender hair.

When we reached the school I said a small goodbye before getting out and driving my car all the way back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEPTEMBER 19TH FRIDAY,<strong>HOUSE 6:00_

The next morning I cracked open my eyes to the soft beeping of my alarm clock. I sat up and stretched, lightly tapping the off button before walking to my bathroom.

I shivered as I took a step on the cold tile floor, walking over to my mirror.

My bathroom was small but clean with a tile floor and white walls. As soon as you walk in there is a rather large mirror on the wall hanging above a white counter and a toilet beside it to the right and shower on the left with a fish shower curtain.

I brushed my teeth and attempted to brush out the tangles in my hair, but being tender headed it was almost impossible without getting teary eyed.

My room was rather large. The floor had cream carpeting that was spotless and lavender walls, which was a color of my choosing. When you walk in the bed is to your left in the middle with the headboard against the wall. I had white sheets. violet pillow cases, and a insanely soft zebra blanket. The bathroom door was near the back wall and a night stand on the other side. The back wall had a huge sliding glass door in the middle that lead to the balcony, where I usually am.

To the right I had a walk in closet and next to it was my dresser and desk. I was mainly unpacked except for a few things, which were all piled in a corner.

I walked over to my dresser and began picking out my clothes. Since I wasn't in a hurry I took my time but decided to just throw on some faded and ripped skinny jeans, purple tank top, and a black jacket that I left unzipped with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows.

Slipping on a pair of old black converse I ran downstairs, grabbed some bacon and ran out the door to my car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARKING LOT, <strong>7:25_

I was a little early so I decided to park near the front. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the school.

I sat down on the picnic table and rested my head, but it didn't take long for someone to show up.

"Hinata!"

I lifted my head to look at whoever called my name to see Sakura running toward me.

"Hey Hinata. Whats up?" She asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Nothing much just tired, bacon?" I asked holding out a strip of bacon, which she nicely turned down because of something about to many carbs, so I gleefully popped the bacon in my mouth and listened to her talk.

Not long after that Ino, Karin, and Izumi joined our little group.

"Hello people and thank god its Friday!" Ino said as she sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey." I said still nibbling on bacon.

Ino gasped. "How can you eat that stuff?" She asked pointing to piece of bacon.

"Easy." I said as I ate the last bit of it."Come on Ino its good, don't you know the saying 'wakey, wakey eggs and bac-y?'"

Ino sighed before smiling.

"How was your first week of school."Izumi said sitting next to Ino.

"It was... interesting. Well I'm not dead yet."

"I'm so proud of you, you survived!" Ino said picking me up and crushing me in a bear hug.

"Ino...Can't... Breath...Suffocat..ing!" I choked out, my face turning purple.

"Oh sorry." Ino said as she let me go. I gasped for breath.

"Geez, for such a small girl you got some monster strength, you could kill someone."

Ino tensed a bit before laughing nervously."Haha yeah... kill, good one Hinata."

I quirked an eyebrow before shaking it off. "Well since its Friday, how about you guys come stay over at my house tomorrow?" I asked.

"Really is your dad cool with it?" Karin said eagerly.

I nodded my head yes.

"Well I'm game." Sakura said, gathering up her stuff.

"Me too." Ino stated, raising her hand.

"Great, wait. This weekend?" Karin asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, something wrong?" I asked grabbing my bag as well.

"Can't I have... family stuff." Karin said disappointed.

"Yeah count me out too. Have work." Izumi stated.

"Dang it that sucks. Well can I count on you two still coming?" I asked hopefully.

"You can count on it." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yup." Ino said happily.

"Good, also I'm going to try and get two other girls to come to that I want you to meet, hope I can see you there." I smiled and waved as I walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LUNCH,<strong> 12:15_

I finished lunch a little early so I decided to take a walk, wondering if I could find Naruto and the others.

The only problem was, I didn't know where they eat lunch.

_'Probably someplace they can hide from people.'_

I was walking the hall deep in thought when I bumped in to someone, falling on my butt.

"Ow, holy crap that hurt." I said as I began to stand up rubbing my now sore behind.

I looked up to see who I ran into, only to regret it.

Sasuke.

"Oh, uh,s-sorry about th-that." I said as I backed away slowly.

He just stared.

_'Geez, they told me to stay away from him.'_ I thought mentally yelling at myself.

I've only seen him from afar but looking up close he was actually really scary. His onyx eyes cold and hard, his face emotionless.

He just continued to stare, and I began to get nervous.

"W-well nice meeting y-you." I said before taking off in a sprint down the hall.

I let out a huge breath.

I managed to get away and make it outside. Even though he wasn't chasing me I still felt the need to run.

I leaned my head against the wall, trying to calm down my frantic breathing.

"Hey!" A voice said. It was female and kind of husky and I immediately recognized it.

I smiled. "Hey Temari." I said looking in front of me. Tenten was there to and it just seemed to be the two of them. "Wheres the others?" I asked looking for everyone else.

"Oh we ditch them during lunch and come here. You know girl talk." Tenten said taking a bite of her apple.

I nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Would you guys like to come over and stay at my place this weekend?" I asked happily.

They both smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm free with time to kill." Temari said, sitting back down.

I smiled again. "Great see you there. Oh and there is going to be two other girls there I want you to meet."

They nodded and said there byes as they walked back to class.

I was smiling and practically skipping.

Sakura and Ino were great friends, and despite all the weirdness going on I took a liking to Tenten and Temari. They made me feel better. Especially if I'm getting myself into this weird mess of gangs and stuff. I need some people to keep me mentally sane that would understand.

_'I can't wait!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a planning chapter and hopefully things are starting to click together (kinda)<strong>

**IF ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS PLZ PM OR REVIEW THEM TO ME! **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	10. Sleepover

**HELLO!**

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! EVERY TIME I READ THEM I CAN'T STOP SMILING!**

**ok it might get a little confusing from here but please bear with me!**

**Don't own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: SLEEPOVER<strong>

_**SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH,** HYUUGA RESIDENCE 7:00_

I was exited.

Of course this wasn't my first sleepover, but it was the first one I was having at my house.

It was also going to be the first one that didn't end with someone (me) throwing up on the floor after a dare to drink something your (so-called) friends put together.

This sleepover was going to be perfect.

I was going to make sure of that.

I had just finished patting down a pillow when the doorbell rang.

I skipped slightly down the stairs and to the door looking through the peep hole.

It was Temari and Tenten.

I threw open the door, startling them, and gave them a big hug with a smile on my face.

Sure its only been a week but for some reason I trusted these guys immediately. I didn't know what it was about them, but they were down to earth even if they could kill a man with their bare hands.

They stood shocked for a moment before they smiled and hugged me back, and I stepped out of the way gesturing them inside.

They took a little time to look around before they turned and spoke.

"Cool place Hinata." It was Temari who spoke first.

She was already dressed in her PJ's which consisted of a black tank top that said in white, ' Look but don't touch', with graffiti font, and dark purple shorts. A black bag slung over her right hair was pulled back in her signature four spiky ponytails, and the silver chain still hung around her neck as it did everyday.

_'I'll have to ask about those chains later.' _I thought before Tenten's voice pulled me out.

"Yeah when you invited us we had no idea what you were talking about or what to bring, so we spent all day watching sleepover movies."

Temari smacked her on the shoulder.

Tenten was wearing a plain red t-shirt that fit her figure and black shorts. Her hair was pulled in her usual twin buns but had red overs on them to keep them from falling and her silver chain. She had a black bag as well.

"Ow! What? Oh, was I not suppose to say that?" Tenten said, shying away from her mad friend.

Temari just made a face that said 'DUH' and I giggled.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you guys have never been to a sleepover?" I asked slightly shocked.

They looked at me sheepishly before nodding their heads.

I smiled.

"Thats ok. The others aren't here yet so why don't you-" I was cut off by the door bell. "Scratch that, there here. I'll let them in so you guys can make yourselves at home on the couch."

They nodded and walked in to the living room.

I opened the door and was immediately tackled.

"Hinata!" The two screeched.

"Air!" I gasped and they let me go with apologetic faces.

I got up and gasped a bit for air before standing again.

"Sorry Hinata, we don't know our own strength." Sakura said.

"Its ok." I said weakly. "I'm slowly... getting used to it."

We all giggled and smiled warmly at one another and I noticed Sakura and Ino were in their pajamas as well.

Sakura had a black t-shirt that was a little to big with a hot pink hand print on it and light pink shorts. Her short bubblegum pink hair was pulled into a small ponytail, with her bangs falling lightly around her face, and a pink duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Ino had her hair down, letting her long blonde hair cascade down her back. She had on a white t-shirt with a light purple 88 on it and matching purple sweat pants rolled up over her knee, and a purple school back.

I smiled and let them in pointing to the living room where the others were.

Feeling left out I said i'd be back in a minute so they could make themselves at home and walked to the stairs to put on my PJ's.

Before I could go up I say Hanabi, stoic as ever, trod down the stairs.

She stopped about halfway down she looked to her right into the living room, spotting all the people before walking the rest of the way down.

Taking the first step up the stairs I felt a cold hand grab my arm and pull me in to the kitchen and spun me around to face them.

It was Hanabi of course.

She put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me to her side, our backs facing the living room, giving me a sideways glare before speaking.

"Who are they?" She asked coldly.

"My friends."

"What are they doing here?"

"Its a sleepover, they're spending the night."

She gave me another side ways glance before walking backwards back up the stairs, tripping a couple of times before stopping halfway up. Taking two fingers she pointed to her eyes and then pointed to me before back at herself, then turned around and running the rest of they way up.

I sighed.

My sister is the picture perfect definition of weird.

I ran up the stairs quickly and pulled on a dark purple tank top, baggy black basketball shorts and pulled my hair in to a high messy bun, leaving my bangs to hang around my face.

_'Alright, time to get this show on the road.'_ I thought as I slid down the rail and into the living room.

* * *

><p>A black sedan rolled slowly down the road.<p>

All the windows were tinted and rolled up.

Two women were in the front of the car, watching.

A man sat in the back. His black spiky hair the only thing visible in the darkness.

The female in the drivers seat began to speak.

"Sir, what do you want to do now?" Her voice was slightly nasal, a slight glint gleamed off of her glasses.

"Nothing for now. She's under watch. We'll have to wait." The man said turning his head to look out the window.

"If I may speak sir, now is actually a prim opportunity." Said the other, turning slightly in her seat.

"Are you questioning my authority?" The man asked with a small tone of annoyance.

He was this close to getting what he wanted, nothing was going to ruin it now. Especially some dumb mistake. He was going to be careful and cautious. He was going to do things his way, not anyone elses.

"N-no sir. It was just a matter of opinion." The woman in the passenger seat stuttered, realizing her mistake.

"I will give the signal if and when I'm ready. Naruto let her in his little circle for a reason and I want to know why. Also, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourselves if you wish to live. I make the decisions."

"Yes sir." The two said in unison, hanging their heads in defeat.

They knew the rath of their boss and if they wanted to live to see tomorrow, they better shut up.

"Good." The boss said with a sick smile.

This was his town.

No halfwitted blond was going to ruin his fun.

* * *

><p>You could feel the tension in the room the second you walk in.<p>

It was like one of the old cowboy showdowns that happened at dusk... but only two of them seemed to be participating seriously.

Temari and Tenten seemed... natural. Trying to make conversation.

Trying but failing.

Sakura and Ino seemed tight.

As if waiting for something to spring out and eat them.

But they kinda had a right to be scared. I mean, come on. Temari and Tenten aren't your average day teenagers.

Deciding to intervene I tried to break the ice.

"I see you guys are getting acquainted." I said, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Quite." Ino chirped quietly from her spot beside Sakura on the couch.

"Well thats good, I don't have to introduce you guys then." I said, smiling.

The silence that fell was thick and akward.

I tried to spike conversation again.

"Well... This is fun... Who wants to play a game?" I needed to get this party started... and fast. "Any suggestions?"

This got their attention.

_'Finally. I got somewhere.'_

"Truth or dare!" Temari yelled out with an evil smirk.

I sweat dropped remembering the last time I played that game.. It wasn't so pretty, and whatever Temari was smiling like that about... Couldn't be good.

"Uh... Temari, lets hold off on that... Especially with that look on your face."

Temari's evil smile faded before returning full force again as she spoke.

"Alright... but just remember that when you find a bra in the freezer with your name on it."

I sighed before speaking again. "Anything else?" I said hoping for something that wouldn't end up with someone getting a freezer burn.

"Well... I might have an idea..." Ino said quietly.. as if not wanting anyone to hear.

I smiled and shifted forward in my seat a bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Spill, whats the game."

She had all of our attention now.

"Oh- never mind. Its just an old family game. Nothing you guys would be interested in." Ino said trying to get our attention off of the matter.

"Too late I'm interested. Whats the game." Tenten said, adjusting a blanket.

Ino smiled now, seemingly reassured and encouraged to continue. "Ok, ok. But you guys gotta promise me you'll keep this a secret. This isn't some average game." She said reaching for her bag.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. As long as it isn't one of those weegee boards. I've only seen movies about them but they already scare the crap outta me." Sakura said with a smile.

"I've actually never played this game before, but its an old family game that's said to do a whole bunch of 'supernatural' things so I kinda wanted to give it a try." Ino said pulling out a large wooden box with dust all over it on the coffee table.

We all leaned forward to get a look at what the box said as Ino swiped away the dust.

On the cover in bold black it read,

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>MEOW!<strong>

**i felt like doing that**

**ANYWAY! let me know what you think! i know the game makes no sense but it will!**

**eventually.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. The game

**HELLO~**

**I'm updating a little early but im sure you guys don't mind :)**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENTS AT BOTTOM PLZ READ!**

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: THE GAME<strong>

_**SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 20TH,** OLD HOUSE 8:30_

"Hey guys, I'm worried." Kankuro said, laying down on the couch.

"Worried? Worried about what." Spoke Shikamaru, who was laying down on his stomach on the floor, reading a magazine.

"About the girls, you know. I just... just get this bad feeling. Like somethings gonna happen."

"Why are you so worried? Temari and Tenten are there, and its not like Hinata is a full member of the gang. She doesn't even know half of whats going on. Oh wait, I know. Maybe its because you have a little crush."

"Shut up Shikamaru! You don't know what the hell your talking about!" Kankuro said as he threw a empty potato chip bag at him.

"Ow, that hurt." Shikamaru said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before going back to the article he was reading.

Kankuro rolled his eyes then spoke again. "Wait Neji. Isn't Hinata your cousin? Why aren't you worried!"

Neji just leaned back in his seat thoughtfully before replying. "Because, she's worthless. Her and the whole main family. She doesn't understand anything, and she never will."

"Harsh." Kankuro said before adding under his breath, "Some cousin you are."

"I don't know Neji, you may be wrong on that." Gaara said flatly, looking the brunette in the eye. "She has a way of... meddling herself into things and finding trouble. I mean... she did spot one of us."

A cold silence fell on the room as they all looked back to that night...

**FLASHBACK**

A girl.

A human girl.

She was peering around the corner of the building.

Watching.

Her lavender eyes widened in horror.

She saw the blood.

She could see it.

She could see us.

The beast.

"Who's there?"

**END FLASHBACK**

(Refer to chapters 4 and 5)

"I'll tell her."

All heads turned to their leader as he spoke.

"I'll tell her everything." Naruto said sitting up to take on the look of athoruty.

Kankuro bolted up straight. Looking at his leader with eyes the size of dinner plates. "What? Everything as in EVERYTHING! Naruto, you can't do that. She'll flip! Maybe even go crazy! Not only that but it put us ALL in danger. You most of all."

Silence fell again.

"But if I don't, she'll just keep getting involved. She'll come to us begging for answers, looking for stuff on her own and putting her whole family in danger. She doesn't know what she's dealing with. She might see something she shouldn't. The farther we push her away the worse its going to get. She just keeps finding herself in these situations."

"Naruto. You realize what your doing right? All that your risking for her. You could of killed her. Wiped her memory. But you didn't. You let her go, and even accepted her knowing fully well what the consequences are. Not that I'm questioning your judgment, but I must ask this. Why?" It was Neji who spoke, his white and lavender eyes sturdy, filled with resolve.

The room fell quiet once again for the umpteenth time that night.

There was a small chuckle.

Naruto began chuckling lightly, running a hand through his hair shaking his head. He placed his hand back on his knee and his eyes filled with a look of sadness and longing.

"I don't know." He sighed, placing his head in his hands before quietly saying, "I really don't know."

_**HYUUGA RESIDENCE,** 9:00_

"**END**? What kinda name is that for a game?" Temari asked, the look on her face was obviously one of suspicion.

"Like I said this isn't some normal game. You see my family comes from a long line of-" She paused then, seeming to look for a word.

This didn't go unnoticed because Sakura shifted in her seat slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Long line of what?" Tenten pried. Her curiosity was growing.

"Were a long line of... uh, believers. Yeah. Thats it. We believe in ghosts and all that. Some say my family has a 'gift' of some sort.

Sakura relaxed slightly, while Tenten and Temari wern't quite convinced, but let the matter slide.

"Well what are you waiting for... open it." I asked, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright. Well. Here goes nothing." Ino said, reaching for the top of the box.

We all leaned forward, expecting a white light to pool out from under the lid and fill the room like in the movies, but,

nothing.

No mysterious fog or lights.

Just a plain old wooden board, instructions, and game pieces.

We all slumped down in our seats, slightly disappointed. Even Ino seemed depressed, and it was her game.

Sakura took out the game and laid it on the table, but immediately dropped it.

"Holy shit!" She yelled, letting the game hit the floor.

All of our heads shot up and we looked at the pinkette.

"What?" I asked, being the first one to react to her sudden outburst.

"Th-the game. I-it moved!" Sakura stuttered, pointing to the game, scooting back into the seat of the couch and bringing her legs up to her chest. The normally bubbly pinkette was obviously scared out of her mind.

"What are you talking about. The boards exactly as it was befor-" I stopped, taking a look at the board.

Sakura was right. The board had changed.

The board now had brightly colored squares that all circled around, branching off every now and then, some leading to dead ends. Each with a symbol on them. Purple and black cards were set to the left, each with a blue eye on the back.

A lump began to grow in the middle of the board. Like the board itself was blowing a bubble.

"Its moving again!" Sakura screamed jumping up onto the couch.

The lump continued to grow. A crease began to show on the lump, before snapping open.

It was an eye, similar to the ones on the back of the card.

The eye moved. looking left, than right.

"Ino this is your game. What the heck is going on!" Tenten yelled from her spot by Temari.

"I-I don't know! Like I said this is an old family game and that I've never played it before!" Ino yelled, fear filling her voice.

I just stared.

Watching it.

"Lets play." I said, looking up with hopeful eyes at the others.

"Hinata. Are you insane? You see a board game move and you wanna play?" Tenten yelled, obviously confused.

"Something... just isn't right." I said moving closer to the game.

"Yeah somethings not right. A game moved! Thats not suppose to happen!" Tenten yelled again, willing me to stop.

"No. Shes right Tenten." Temari said. Surprising us all that she had kept quiet. "I say we play it out. See what happens."

"See what happens? See what happens! Are you two screwed in the head!" Tenten said as she stood, her temper flaring.

"Well if you guys won't do it, me and Temari will." I said grabbing the rabbit game piece.

There was a silence and an exchanging of glances before Sakura gave in.

"This isn't what you think. I just want to see where this goes." She said, picking up the bear game piece.

Temari grabbed the tiger game piece before looking at Ino and Tenten.

"Geez. You really know how to piss people of Tem-chan." Tenten said, picking up the raccoon.

Ino just silently picked up the chameleon.

We all placed our pieces on the board.

A light flashed briefly before dimming out again, with a voice filling the room.

"**Welcome young ones. I hope you are prepared to play this game."**

We all jumped back slightly.

The voice was deep and commanding, and seemingly coming from all directions as the sound of it filled our ears.

"Hey, I can't move my piece!" Ino said attempting to move the tiny chameleon.

"**The rules are as follows. You may not cheat. This game is fairly simple. The game pieces you have chosen each resemble you in a way. This game can tap into your life to an extent, so do be careful."**

_'The pieces represent you? Why am I a bunny? I just picked it because it was cute. And if so, why is Ino a chameleon, she sticks out like a sore thumb at school. The others... well I can understand.'_

Sakura sighed. "Wait, is this going to be some _Jumanji_ thing?" She asked pulling her knees closer to her chest.

_'Well at least their not scared anymore. For the moment.'_

The voice fell silent as the cards began to glow.

" **You shall roll the dice and draw a card that will determine something of your past, present, or future. You may say this game can change your life. Good luck."**

Ino and Sakura both had skeptical looks on their faces.

I smiled nervously. "Well at least we don't have to read anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now for the announcments that were mentioned earlier:<strong>

**Chapter 12 is going to be quite long :)**

**If you want to know what the song that Naruto plays on the piano in ch 4 sounds like there is a link on my profile at the bottom!**

**And i just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to the following people for always saying things that make me wish i had a bigger mouth so i could smile more!**

**_Echo Uchiha_: ****I give the biggest thanks to you! You review nearly every chapter on not only this fanfic but my others aswell. even if they are small they still mean alot to me and i want you to know i consider you a great friend!**

**_jUSTMiNAA_:**** Your reviews always make me laugh and smile!**

**_ThePhoenixOfTears_: Your reviews are always great and help remind me what the heck i'm typing about!**

**_Rose Tiger_: Appreciate what you say! And yeah Hanabi has some issues :)**

**_Topaz Princess_: your reviews make me smile and feel happy inside also thanks for your reviews on my other stories to!**

**_DeadlySmile_: Thanks for your reviews both on this story and my other! They mean alot!**

**_MrsDeidara_: Thanks! Your reviews mean alot and make me smile! and thanks for the reviews on my other stories to!**


	12. Let the game begin

**HELLO!**

**I know, I know its been a while and i know you guys missed me!**

**this chapter may feel rushed but i had to type it**

**Disclaimer dont own Naruto, never will... im sad now.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: LET THE GAME BEGIN<strong>

_**SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH,** ABANDONED HOUSE 9:20_

"Do you really think this will work?" Asked a thick male voice.

"I'm not sure, but we'll just have to trust in him that it will." Came a female voice.

The figures were currently alone in the room, discussing their bosses plans.

"Isn't the target female? I'm sure it will scare her off." It was another male, only his voice was more cocky and higher pitched than the first.

"But isn't it bad that we didn't tell the others?" The female voice said, slightly worried.

"Its fine. Bosses orders. Besides, it makes it all the more believable. I'm sure they can handle themselves." The cocky male voice said walking across the room to the door, but before walking out he turned to look back at the others. "And besides. If they can't handle this, they deserve to die."

_**HYUUGA RESIDENCE, **9:30_

"Ok. Time to get this show on the road." Temari said glancing towards me.

I nodded and handed her the dice.

"Here goes nothing." She said, taking a deep breath and rolling the dice.

The dice were different than what you would normally see with a game. There were two dice, a triangle one with five sides and a six-sided one with just colors.

The triangle one was numbered one through five in roman numerals and the other one had random colors. Blue, red, green, yellow, white and black.

The numbers obviously stood for how many you move, but we didn't know what the colors were for.

The dice stopped their rolling.

The game spoke again.

"**The colors determine what will be said on the card you draw,**

**Blue: something saddening.**

**Red: a warning.**

**Yellow: information.**

**Green: people.**

**White: good.**

**Black: bad."** The eye on the board blinked, flashing each color as he named them.

We all looked down to see what the dice read.

Four and red.

A warning.

We all gave cautious glances at one another before looking back at the board.

Her piece had moved four spots up by itself and the top card was glowing a soft red.

"Yep this is defiantly _Jumanji." _Sakura said worried.

Temari took the card tentatively. Holding it in front of her face.

The card stopped glowing and she began to read.

"'Heed this warning and heed it well, for what is said time will tell. Take the lessons you have learned, lest your secrets be upturned. Move forward cautiously, for those around you hold hostility.'"

The air in the room got tense along with silence.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Tenten said, with rising annoyance. If theres one thing I found out about Tenten is that she doesn't like beating around the bush and word play, you either spit it out or you walk.

"I don't know, but at least we know its safe. For now." I said taking the dice away from Temari.

_'Secrets upturned? Does that have to do with Naruto and the gang? And hostility? Who around us would hold hostility toward Temari? Or anyone in this room for that matter.'_ Questions spun in my head but I pushed them back as I rolled the dice.

Two and green.

My bunny moved its two spaces and just like before the top card glowed, only this time a bright green.

I pulled out the card and looked it over. It was blank.

I looked at it questionably before words began to form as the glowing dimmed. I waited for the words to form before reading it out loud like Temari did.

"' Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Those around you may not be all they seem. Find the truth on your own, or many lies shall be sewn.'"

Now something was defiantly up.

"First Temari's warning about secrets and hostility now there are traitors? What traitors! What secrets? This is stupid, I say we quit while were ahead." Ino said in annoyance.

"Well little miss barbie princess, you were the one who brought the game. If you didn't want to play it than why bring it!" Temari countered, her voice dripping in irritation.

"I brought it because I thought it would be fun you walking tank! How was I suppose to know it would come alive and start saying stupid stuff!"

"Well gee, I don't know. Read the description!"

Oh yeah, you could smell a cat fight coming on.

"GUYS!" I yelled trying to shut them up. "Ino, Temari has a point. You did bring the game."

Ino shot me a look, but I ignored it. I picked up the dice and set them next to Ino, urging her to go on.

"Oh, I'm not playing." She said pushing the dice away and in Sakura's direction.

"Oh, your playing princess. Whether you like it or not." Temari said moving the dice back.

I looked at Ino pleadingly. "Please Ino!" I begged hoping, to avoid another fight.

She sighed. "Fine."

She picked up the dice and rolled them quickly, trying as fast as she could to get them out of her hands.

Three and blue.

She quickly picked up the card and began to read.

"'Facing death is always hard, especially with what is said on this card. A rift will form between two. Stick with your heart and stay true, for darkness is soon coming for you...'" She trailed off at the end. Her face becoming pale and lifeless.

"Ino?" I asked worriedly. She looked like she just saw a ghost. "Ino are you ok?"

She snapped back to attention. "Y-yeah I'm fine... totally fine." She said setting down the card.

"Maybe we should stop?" I said looking down at the board.

"Why nothings happened but some stupid rhymes that all say something bad. The only scary part of this game is that eye in the middle." Temari said, laying down on her stomach.

"Yeah... but its saying some unnerving stuff Temari. I mean... think about it." I said implying about Naruto.

She sighed. "Ok. After Tenten's turn if something happens we'll quit. Deal?" She said handing the dice to Tenten.

I smiled at her attempt to compromise. "Deal."

"I'm getting a drink. Call me if something happens." Sakura said standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Alright! Time for mama to work her magic!" Tenten said shaking the dice in her hand before rolling.

Five and black.

"Black? What did black stand for again?" Tenten asked, staring at the dice.

"Um... Tenten." I said pointing shakily at the cards.

She looked down.

The card was glowing a sickly raven black as she picked it up.

"' Beware of the raven-crow, the beast that lurks undertow. Don't look back for your under attack, with death as the only way out.'"

Temari snorted. "Ha! Attack? I told you its just some stupid ga-"

"AHHHHHHH!" An ear piercing scream filled the room.

"What was that?" Tenten asked standing up.

"It came from the kitchen. Sakura?" Temari said standing up as well.

We all shared a glance before the shattering of glass was heard, followed by another scream.

"Shit, Sakura!" Ino yelled running for the kitchen.

We all made a mad dash out of the living room and into the kitchen only to stop in shock and horror at what we saw.

The window above the sink was smashed and glass littered the floor. A two liter was open and tipped over on the counter, spilling pop everywhere.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled out running to a small visible patch of pink that was on the floor behind the island.

"What happened?" I asked crouching down next to her.

Sakura slowly sat up, clutching her head as she did so. There was a small streak of blood running down a cut on her forehead.

"I was getting a drink and- and this... thing tapped at the window. I walk up to it to see what it was when it smashed through the window and I fell down." She said shakily staring at the now broken window where what ever attacked her had come through.

Ino hugged her close as she began to cry softly.

There was the sounds of soft foot steps as someone came down the stairs.

We all looked up to see Hanabi gaping at the broken window with our cat in her arms.

"You guys are in so much trouble." She said setting down the cat and walking towards us. "Just what the heck were you doing down here any-"

A second crash.

We all screamed and ducked our heads as more glass showered us from the window.

An inhumanly screech filled the air along with a flapping sound as we all looked up.

In the air flying was an unearthly thing. It looked like a demonic bird. The bird was almost the sized of a human and as black as ink. It had a long sleek black beak and blood thirsty blood red eyes that glowed menacingly. Its feathers were oily and frayed, poking out in every direction.

"What the hell is that thing!" I yelled out. I was seriously scared, especially since I rarely cuss.

"Guys run... NOW!" Tenten yelled as the bird swooped.

Ino and Sakura immediately took off out the back door and somehow Tenten, Temari, and I ran into the living room.

"Hinata, get out of here! Follow Ino and Sakura." Temari yelled as she grabbed her bag.

"What? And leave you? I need to know whats happening!" I yelled desperately watching them unzip their bags.

"It was the game." Tenten said taking out a couple of knifes.

_'Do they always carry weapons where ever they go?'_

"What do you mean it was the game?" I asked confused.

"It was the game. When Ino said supernatural things, she meant it. Thats a level 4 class C raven-crow and by the looks of it, its a big momma bird."

I gaped at them.

A demon.

In my house.

Attacking me.

Oh goody, just what every teenage girl wants at a sleepover.

"Maybe Ino didn't know it but she brought a demon's game here. Sadly I didn't realize it until it was to late. Back in the old days demons would plant these games in innocents hands and when they get the right card they'll come from the game and eat them." Temari said loading a pistol.

"What the hell? A demon game? Why would Ino have that!" I asked catching the pistol that Temari tossed me. "And again with the guns!"

"Trust me you'll need that, and to why Ino has that game, I don't know. My best guess is that her family has demon connections or someone planted that game." Tenten said wiping down a small switch blade before putting it in a holster.

There were more crashes as we ran back to the kitchen.

"Wait. Wheres Hanabi?" I yelled at the sudden realization of my missing sister.

The bird squawked again from outside.

We all ran out the back door to find it hoovering in the sky. I looked at its talons only to gasp and feel tears sting my eyes.

Hanabi lay unconscious in the birds talons. Her pajamas were ripped and she had several scratches all over her.

"Shit." I heard Temari gasp as she stared.

I multitude of emotions washed through me. Rage. Sadness. I gritted my teeth and cocked my gun.

"You dirty bastard let go of my sister!" I yelled in anger taking a shot at its chest, all rational thinking was blurred as I watched the bird carry my sister.

The bird dodged flying higher in the sky.

"Dammit!" Tenten yelled as she threw the switch blade at the bird.

The blade hit the wing causing it to loose balance and fall closer to the ground, but was still air born.

Temari cocked her gun and shot twice. Missing the first but hit the bird square in the back on the second.

The bird fell to the ground, releasing Hanabi on the way. I ran towards her in an attempt to catch her, but was late as her limp body hit the ground.

I rushed towards her and hugged her tight.

She was alive.

Bloody, but alive.

And safe.

Tears streamed down my face as I rocked back and forth.

My sister was the weirdest person I know and is extremely annoying but I still love her.

Finally composing myself after a few moments I picked her up and began to walk toward Temari and Tenten.

"I'll call my brother." Temari said walking back toward the house.

I looked at Tenten questionably. "Brother?" I sniffed.

"Yeah Kankuro and Gaara are her brothers... didn't you know that?" She asked looking at me.

"No!" I said exasperated. "Ok, I'm soo left out. Please tell me! This time I'm directly involved. I deserve to know!" I said as we walked back towards the house together.

I had just finished cleaning up Hanabi and placing her in bed with new pajamas when Temari walked into the room.

"There on their way to come look at that game." She said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Explain." I said looking at her.

"Explain what?"

"Explain everything. I can shrug the other stuff off as a joke because I just fit. I just fit in with you guys. But I can't shrug this off and not know anymore!" Tears welled in my eyes but I pushed them back and continued. "I'm involved now. If I'm involved than I need to know. I have a right to know. I can't just look at this and continue on. It was my sister dammit!" Tears spilled from my eyes and I made an attempt to push them away but they just kept coming.

Temari looked at me sadly and hugged me softly.

"I know." She said softly rubbing my back. "I know."

There was a soft knock on the door and Temari looked up.

"There here." Tenten said, standing by the door.

Temari nodded and walked out of the room.

"You ok?" Tenten asked as she sat where Temari was previously.

I nodded, sniffing a bit as I wiped away a stray tear. "Yeah, Or at least I will be once everything is said and done."

She nodded and rubbed my back for a bit. I decided to quit moping and go downstairs. My worry was replaced with resolve as I walked down the stairs.

I needed answers.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! <strong>

**Important: Step by step: Step 2 will be put on hold for a while for writers block and other issues!**

**hope that doesnt dissapoint anyone!**

**Look forward to next chapter! finally some questions will be answered along with some drama!**


	13. Coming undone

**Okey dokey ten i finally got on the computer!**

**i've been very busy and grounded so i havnt had a chance to get online so sorry for he late update!**

**hopefully you like this chapter :) don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: COMING UNDONE<strong>

_**SEPTEMBER 20**__**TH**__**, **__HYUUGA RESIDANCE 10:30_

I trotted down the stairs loudly, beating my anger into every stair. When I reached the bottom I glanced slightly in the kitchen. The anger inside me boiled another level higher, and it made me glad my dad was working the late night shift and wouldn't be home till morning.

Looking in the living room everyone was present.

Shikamaru was leaning against the back wall. Kankuro was sitting on the arm of the couch with Temari on the other end, with Tenten just coming down the stairs.

Naruto was sitting in the recliner with Gaara and Neji standing behind him. It looked like the scene you would see in a mafia movie, and Naruto was the Godfather.

The air in the room was tense and thick. Everyone had serious expressions except for Temari and Tenten, who were looking at me with worry.

I cleared my throat and spoke first. "Where are Ino and Sakura?" I said, noticing their absence for the first time.

Temari was the first to answer. "I'm guessing they ran. We can call and check up on them later. What is important now is this game."

I nodded and Kankuro crouched down to look at it.

"This it?" He asked turning the board over.

I nodded again.

By now the board had gone back to normal, just a plain wooden slab.

I turned my head toward Naruto.

The game wasn't important to me at the moment, Temari and Tenten could explain everything about that. What I wanted were answers, and I'm not letting anyone leave until I got some.

Naruto seemed to expect this reaction and sat up in his chair a little.

I decided to start with a simple one, one that might answer several other questions and add more to the list.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Two hooded figures stood before a large metal door, their long cloaks covering their entire body.<p>

The figure on the right raised their hand and knocked four times on the door.

The sound echoed throughout the secluded area, causing birds to fly away into the night.

The door creaked open as silently as it could and the two figures stepped inside.

"What's this? I thought you two wouldn't be back till morning." Said a male voice.

"That was the plan but some… unexpected things happened." Said one of the figures. From the voice it was female.

There was a small chuckle. "Unexpected things? You should always be prepared. Neh Sasuke, can't we kill them yet?" Came a lighter male voice.

The two figures tensed.

The male burst out laughing. "I'm joking!... Mostly."

The other figure lost her temper as she yelled out. " This is not a joke Suigetsu! What the hell was that game you gave us!"

"Shut up!" Another male yelled causing the other female to tense. "Your voice is annoying so shut up."

"But Suigetsu he-!"

"I don't give a damn about Suigetsu. Your job was to scare the girl. It was a simple mission, but you failed. For that you should be punished." The two girls froze again, they began to tremble uncontrollably. The man let out a weak chuckle. "You should, but I won't."

The girls breathed a sigh of relief and almost felt like crying.

"Only because you are close to the target, If you weren't you'd be dead by now."

"Dead? Close to the target? Why are we even chasing her?" One of the hooded figures bust out, pulling down her hood to reveal a blond head.

"Ino!" The other one shouted pulling down her hood as well revealing a rather worried pinkette.

"Why else would we be chasing her? For Naruto of course." Sasuke said standing with a sly smirk on his face. "Now get out of my face."

The two girls retreated out one of the back doors farther into the hide out, completely shutting themselves within their confines of their own minds.

* * *

><p>Naruto let out a small chuckle before straightening his back to answer.<p>

"Who am I? I am Naruto Uzumaki, that's who I am."

I clenched my fist tightly before opening them back up. "I'm sorry, maybe I should clarify. WHAT are you?"

"Now wait a second Hinata."

"Shikamaru." Naruto's small smirk disappeared and the room began to get a sad air.

Naruto sighed and started to talk again. "Hinata, I'm not… I'm not who you think I am."

I clenched my fists even tighter, breaking a little bit of skin on my hands. Some of my anger slipped. "What I think you are? I don't know what to think! A lot of strange things have happened in this town since I moved here, but I've never once asked a single question! Now who the hell are you and give it to me straight dammit!"

Naruto's eyes dropped slightly as he stared at the floor looking for an answer. I was getting impatient and no half assed answer was going to settle this.

Naruto sighed before answering. "Hintata, I'm not exactly... exactly 'human'."

I was startled slightly. _'Human? Of course he is human! He looks it. What is he then an alien? Yeah right, this is just a game to play me like a fool.'_

I crossed my arms over my chest giving a 'don't-fuck-with-me' look.

"Not human? Of course your human! Quit lying to me and just tell me what the hell is happening!"

That did it.

Naruto had lost his temper. He stood up abruptly, yelling out. "I'M NOT LYING!"

I froze.

Red.

His eyes were blood red.

He suddenly had defined whisker marks on his cheeks and his canines were slightly enlarged.

I took a step back, fear forming on my face.

Naruto sighed and looked down. "Look Hinata, I-"

"What are you!" I yelled out, fear taking over my actions.

He cringed slightly and tensed at the words but didn't retaliate.

"What are you! A monster! What was that thing that attacked us? Why is this happening to me?" I tear fell from my eyes but I ignored it.

"Hinata." Neji said firmly lookiuyng straight at mte. Actually talking to me for once but I ignored him and continued my rant.

"Whats going on? Why are you being chased? Why do you know these things?"

"Hinata!" Neji said more firmly.

"Why? WHY? Somebody tell me!"

"HINATA!" Neji yelled banging his fist on the wall, causing a picture frame to fall.

I looked at him, by now tears were staining my face. I glanced at Naruto, his eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted as if in pain.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I truly am." Naruto whispered quietly looking me straight in the eye.

I froze expecting to see the ugly blood red eyes but found nothing but an ocean of blue and immediatly felt bad.

His eyes were watery and his expression was heartbreaking.

I broke.

All the hidden anger, sadness and confusion broke me and I crumpled to the floor crying.

I beat my fist hard against the floor as the tears continued to stream.

Temari and Tenten were by my side in a heartbeat rubbing my back with pained expressions of their own.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Ino creaked open the heavy metal door, peaking her head in.<p>

Sakura was sitting at her work desk writing on pieces of paper and filing things.

Ino crept over and tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

The tired pinkette looked up at her blond friend and gave a weak smile, offering up a chair.

"Hey Sakura." Ino began, sitting on the chair.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes slightly. She had been filing papers the majority of the night and hadn't had much sleep.

"Hinatas our friend. Right?" Ino asked curiously looking at her pink colored friend.

Sakura was stunned for a moment. Hinata? She was a friend in a sense. Sakura did try and befriend her even before she became the target. So, was she?

"I mean, shes nice right? Inviting us over and always dealing with our fights." Ino continued dazed.

"I-I'm not sure." Sakura said looking over at Ino, only to be shocked to see a tear streaming down her face.

"I mean shes our friend right?" Ino choked out slightly, before breaking into sobs.

Sakura felt a pull at her heart as she reached out to embrace the blond.

Let it be known that se had never seen Ino cry.

Ever.

* * *

><p>Its been maybe five minutes since I calmed down and I was presently sipping on some hot tea on the couch next to the girls.<p>

The room had been quiet ever since my break down and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse from here.

Hoping to get this over with I decided to ask the first question, staring blankly into my tea. "So, what exactly are you?"

The question hung in the air like bait for a fish. The way you answered would decide weather it was a hook, line, and sinker, or a failed attempt at dinner.

"A demon."

I looked up at him abruptly, shocked at how quickly he answered.

"I am a demon. We all are."

I continued to stare blankly at him letting it sink in, he seemed to take this as a means to continue.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Demons aren't all what you humans meant to take us. Some of us are blood thirsty, but not all." Naruto had seemed to calm down aswell and was willing to talk openly. " Demons survive in packs, the strongest being the leader and the others protect him. Just like in the animal kingdom."

I nodded my head slowly in recognition, stunned at how he is answering so simply. I stared at the floor letting him speak.

"Originally, I was human." I looked up abruptly.

"My dad was a local priest at a well known church, always solving demon problems and saving people." He gave a sad smile at this and continued. "My mom was a frequent customer of his as you could say. Always having issues with demons." He let out a weak chuckle.

I took a sip of my tea and shifted in my seat.

"Well, to make a long story short, they eventually fell in love and got married. A bout a year later I was born." His face went from a peaceful expression to one of anger as he continued his tale. "Turns out that was a mistake."

I set down my tea cup and looked at him with unemotional eyes.

"As my mom was in the hospital room a demon had broken loose and attacked the hospital my mom was at looking for her. My dad did the best he could to fight it but it ended up killing my mom and the only way to get rid of it was to seal it in an untainted body, and that body was me. The demon sealed inside me is called the Kyuubi. It is one of the most powerful demons on this planet, and I'm stuck as it's vessel."

Naruto gripped his hand tightly, pressing his lips into a thin line.

I reached out and touched his knee. He looked up at me, confused, and I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for telling me. It must have been hard."

His expression softened lightly and he let out a small laugh. A laugh, not a chuckle. It was short lived but sweet, and that's all I needed to hear.

I had many more questions to ask, like what was going on with Sasuke, and as to why I was being attacked. But that night I was content for the moment and exhausted as I drifted to sleep on the couch that night.

The next morning I awoke to a clean living room. Confused I sat up and stretched walking to the kitchen to inspect how much trouble I would get in from the broken windows, but found them back in their normal places with the kitchen spotless and a humming dad as he fried some bacon.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully as he slid a plate of toast my way.

"M-morning." I said hesitantly taking a piece of toast.

"When I said you could have a sleep over, I never expected to find a clean house! Hinata having you as a daughter makes it easier on this old man." He said pouring me some orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning." Came a small voice belonging to Hanabi as she strolled in the kitchen, completely unharmed.

"Hanabi!" I yelled, knocking over the chair to embrace her in a back breaking hug.

"Gah, what is the matter with you?" Hanabi yelled from the confines of my hug.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked releasing her.

She gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. "Remember? Remember what?"

"Oh, nothing." I turned around back to my OJ and toast, smiling to myself.

Everythings going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! More answers will come and more mystery hopefully! i hope that answers some of the bigger questions :)<strong>

**any questions, concerns, or anything you'd like to see in this story you can PM me or review :)**

**Let me know and thanx for sticking with me through all these icky cliffhangers and junk**

**PEACE!**


	14. Dreams, reality, and the truth

**HEY!**

**Sorry for the late update! been busy, and had to type this chapter on my moms crap tiny computer... i hate it.**

**and yay OMG 61 reviews! NOW LETS SHOOT FOR A MILLION!**

**Anyway yay new chapter! if you have any ideas you'd like to add PM me or review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the totally amazing Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: DREAMS, REALITY, AND THE TRUTH<strong>

_A small blond child, about five-years old, was running. His laughter filling the air as the sun began to set._

"_Catch me if you can Meme!" He sang loudly, but the blonde didn't hear a reply._

"_Meme?" He asked looking over his shoulder._

"_Meme! I thought I told you not to associate with that child!" A shrill voice scolded, wagging her finger in front of Meme's face._

"_But mother!" Meme protested._

"_No buts! That child is nothing but a hindrance to society!"_

_The small Meme looked down, knowing she couldn't win against her mother. She began to trudge silently behind her mother before looking over her shoulder to wave goodbye._

_The blond boy hung his head._

_The eyes._

_The hating eyes. They followed him everywhere._

_There was no escaping them._

"_You were left to?"_

_The blond turned abruptly at the sound of the voice talking to him._

_It was a boy, about his age. He had black hair and onyx eyes that looked sad and broken._

"_Me too."_

Naruto bolted up straight, a cold sweat collecting on his brow. His breathing was sporadic, nearly hyperventilating.

Its been awhile since he's had this dream, and the way it always made him feel made him want to tear out his heart out of his chest. The hating eyes that boar into his head would never go away.

The encounter of that day was fresh in his mind, despite being 10 or 11 years ago. The image of being left alone, and the look on everyone's faces would never fade no matter how many years pass.

Deciding to leave the dream and move on with the day was a no brainer as Naruto shook it off and stepped out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Temari, Naruto said you were all demons right?" I was currently eating lunch in the mall with Temari, yet the mall was half abandoned because it was a Sunday. I had called Tenten to but she said she had some homework she needed to finish.<p>

"Yeah." Temari said sticking a fry in her mouth.

"Well I was wondering, what are you? What type of demon I mean."

"Wow, you got over that fast." She said with a smile.

"Got over what?"

"Well just last night you were screaming at us and now you're totally normal."

I smiled. "What can I say, maybe I'm bipolar."

She laughed at this, nearly choking on her chewed up hamburger before speaking. " Okay, well I'm a class B marching horde."

"Okkayy…" I said urging her to explain.

"Well there are different types of demons, like last night we were attacked by a class C." She grabbed a pen and napkin off the table beginning to draw. "Demons are generally ranked in power, ranging anywhere from E being the weakest to A being the strongest."

She began to draw a ladder writing E at the bottom then continuing up.

"But in some special cases, you may get an S ranked power level, and you never EVER wanna mess with those guys." She said completing her ladder with S at the top.

I groaned slightly and leaned back in my chair. "I feel like I'm playing a video game!"

She laughed. "Hey, you were the one who asked."

"What do you mean by marching horde?" I asked leaning forward again, placing my elbows on the table.

"It basically means I'm a demon that causes war, normally were in packs but I'm independent and I can hold my end in anything. Hand to hand combat, shooting, and all that stuff."

"Ohhh, alright then what is Tenten?"

She took a bit of her burger, answering with her mouth half full. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that one out yourself."

I gave her a puzzled look and she swallowed.

"Tenten's a class A archer, she has scary good aim."

I smiled and nodded recalling how amazing Tenten's aim is and continued to ask questions.

"So, what about all the others?"

"I'm not really sure about the others.

"Not even your own brothers?"

"Nope."

" Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

"I don't wanna pry into their lives or anything though."

"Well that sure didn't stop you from asking me."

I smiled at her until something dawned on me. "Wait, Nejis in your group to right?"

'Yeah. I've know that guy for 2 years and he still has that stick up his ass, I'm surprised it hasn't made him cross eyed."

I couldn't help but laugh, but quickly stifled it asking my question. "Well you know he's my cousin. Does that make me a demon?"

Temari's face went blank. "I don't know, it can't hurt to ask."

"Will you come with me?"

"I guess."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the darkness of his room. The dream he just had put him in a bad mood.<p>

It had been a long time since he's even thought of that moment, of that park, or of that boy. That time had long since passed, that was before he knew the truth about his brother, the truth about life.

Uchiha Itachi.

His very name sent tendrils of rage down his spine.

That night was permanently engraved in his brain. He'd have nightmare upon nightmare of that night. Dreams of tearing his brother apart. Dreams of dying by his hand.

He was lost. He had no way of thinking rationally anymore. No way of turning back.

Then why did he keep thinking about him. About the boy. About the whole situation that he was in.

A knock on the door pushed him out of his thoughts, and silently he was thankful for it.

"Sasuke?" Said a deep male voice and he immediately knew it was Jugo.

"Come in."

Jugo opened the door, his bright orange hair was clearly visible even in the dim room.

"We're all waiting for the next move. Everyone's in the briefing room."

Sasuke nodded and stood up slowly, he was itching for a fight but he knew he had to wait. To break them physiologically before physically.

And he had plenty of people to help him do it.

* * *

><p>Temari and I headed over the only sure place I knew they all would be. The abandoned shed.<p>

Knowing the front gates were locked we walked through the back woods. It was a lot less scary in the daylight.

Walking in the shed I was greeted by everyone, yet a certain blond was missing.

"Hey guys." I said as I took of my jacket. It was slightly chilly outside."Where's Naruto?"

"Don't know, he should be here soon though." Shikamaru said from the computer.

As if on cue Naruto stepped through the door. His hair was more messy than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Geez, someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Kankuro said lightheartedly.

Naruto just ignored him and looked at me. "Hinata, can you come with me for a minute."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket again, stepping outside with him.

"Come on lets go for a walk."

I nodded and followed right behind.

There were a couple minutes of comfortable silence before Naruto started talking.

"The Hokage."

"What?" I asked looking at him quizzically.

"The Hokage, the leader of all demons. The one who controls the underworld and keeps it intact."

"So hes like the president? Don't tell me your in cahoots with the devil."

Naruto chuckled a little and smirked at me. "No it has nothing to do with the devil and hes more like the king." Naruto reached back and scratched the back of his head. "How do I say this? The underworld that I'm talking about is more like the kind the mafia run around in."

I still gave him a puzzled look.

"You know, the underground. Drugs and stuff in secret."

"You guys do drugs?" I asked with mock shock.

Naruto didn't seem to understand the joke and stopped immediately, waving his hands in front of him. "No no! nothing like that!"

I giggled. "It was a joke."

Naruto seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before going back into serious mode. "Anyway, I'm striving to become Hokage."

"Why?" I asked looking at him. He stopped walking for a second to look at me.

He smiled. "I'll tell you later."

I groaned. "MORE SECRETS! Come on!"

He smiled one last time, ruffling my hair like I was a little kid. "Come on lets go, back its getting cold."

Back in the shed Naruto had to leave early for some reason after he talked to me, so it was just the rest of us.

"Geez, Naruto's still not telling me anything." I said crossing one leg over the other as I sat on the couch. _'Its like hes only telling me a little at a time and its just confusing me more and more!'_

"Hey what can I say that boy has a lot of secrets, even ones we don't know about." Shikamaru said spinning in the office chair.

"But still! Aren't I one of you guys now?" I said with a tad bit of annoyance.

"Hinata, let me tell you something." Shikamaru said. He stopped spinning for a moment to look at me.

"Naruto used to be extremely depressed. Always putting up a mask for school, but as soon as he was alone all he would do was sulk." Shikamaru scooted a little closer. "Ever since you came along, hes smiling. I meand REALLY smiling, Something we haven't seen in years. He's turning back into his real self. So don't push to hard, okay? He'll come around."

Shikamaru's words shocked me a bit. **I** was changing Naruto? Me?

Now I was curious.

I wanted to know the real Naruto.

* * *

><p>Not telling Hinata everything was hard. I just wanted to spill my guts out and lay everything on the table.<p>

But I knew I couldn't do that.

I didn't want to scare her away. She made me feel… different.

Happy even.

I wanted to tell her slowly, to let it all sink in.

I didn't want to see her reactiong and worse yet her eyes.

I didn't want her eyes to change.

The beautiful lavender white eyes to turn hating.

I shuddered.

I walked slowly down the dimly lit sidewalk, kicking rocks as I go. I stopped and looked up, watching the full moon as a thin wispy cloud passes over, clouding the silvery light.

A noise.

I turned around shaply, yelling at whoever is following me.

"Come out, I know your there!" I felt a dark chill run down my spine so I had the right to yell. Its been to long of a day for this crap.

There was a chuckle, deep and seductive, giving its identity away as a woman.

"Show yourself!" I growled, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, whoever this is their powerful.

"Calm yourself." The voice said as she stepped out of the alley I was facing.

The figure was most defiantly a woman, she was tall, her blond hair catching in the moonlight. The only problem was that she was still covered by shadow so I couldn't see much.

""Who are you?" I asked, still with a slight growl.

She let out a sigh before taking a step forward. "Geez, I'm surprised you don't remember me Naruto."

I froze.

Oh, hell.

* * *

><p>"Kankuro, have you and Shikamaru finished looking at that game?" I asked, walking back into the 'living room' of the abandoned shed from the kitchen.<p>

It was dark outside despite only being about 8:30, but my curfew was 11 so I was fine for the moment.

This shed was slowly growing on me despite it only being my 2 or 3 time being in here, I can tell why they chose this place. Its got a small homey feel, despite the tools and kind of musty smell. ( and not to mention the weapons.)

But it was home away from home all the same.

"Not yet but we have an idea, take a look at this." Kankuro said, getting up from his seat.

He walked over to the computer desk Shikamaru always sits at and opened a drawer, pulling out the game, paper, and a pencil.

Moving over to where I was, he set the piece of paper over the back of the board. With the pencil started scribbling on the paper, creating thick grey streaks all over it.

Finally when he was done he lifted the paper to reveal the back of the bored.

My eyes widened a little, because on the back was a symbol that wasn't there before.

It was an eye with three tomoe.

Noticing my look Shikamaru added, "It's the sign of Sasuke's gang."

"Sasuke? How did Ino get something from Sasuke?"

"Well theres only two , they work for him, or two, he planted the game on them." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"No, there's no way Ino would work with Sasuke, and Ino said that the game was with her family for generations." I said, quickly shutting down the ideas.

Shikamaru shrugged. "There just suggestions, you never know."

I sat silent in my seat for a moment, not knowing what else to say. I decided to ask some questions.

"So what type of demon are you guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done took forever... stupid tiny computer<strong>

**Anyway please review and whatnot! LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS! THEY DESERE COOKIES!**


	15. Talking

**SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING TT~ TT**

**heres the chapter sorry its kinda rushed i wanted you guys to have a chapter as soon as possible!**

**Dont own NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: TALKING<strong>

"So what kind of demons are you guys?" I asked, remembering the true purpose of coming here.

There was a silence in the room for a moment, before Shikamaru let out a exhausted sigh.

"And your really want to know why?"

I shrugged. "I was just curious I want to know what you guys can do."

Kankuro, as always, was the first to speak. "I'm a class B….. Well I forgot the name of it but I can control people, like a puppet master. Maybe you could call me a necromancer of some sort only with the living."

I nodded, trying to suppress the shiver I felt. No way in HECK would I ever let him control my body.

Shikamaru gave an annoying groan, like a child whining. "Is this really necessary?" He said throwing back his head.

"Yes it is, now answer." I said, a little annoyed at his tone of voice.

"Fine. I can't exactly tell you what I am because I'm a mixed breed. Class A or B. All I know is that I have a very tactical brain and that I can control a person's shadow, is that enough of an explanation."

"Plenty," I said, more than slightly annoyed. "Who's next?"

No one spoke. I puffed out my cheeks a little, making a small groan of annoyance. Come one, I want to be treated a little better here, whats wrong with me knowing?"

Again no one spoke. I sighed. "Fine Gaara. What are you?"  
>Everyone turned their gazes on Gaara, who just stood there silently. I motioned my hands in a little circle, telling him to continue.<p>

"Shikaku."

I gave him a confused look.

He sighed and then continued. "One of the 9 Great Demons. I'm a class S biju, the first one on the list, the Shikaku."

My eyes widened at the bluntness of his statement, and then finally registering it in my brain.

"Then Naruto…?" I asked wanting someone to fill in the blanks.

Gaara continued. "Hes the last one, and the most powerful, the Kyuubi. Class S as well. These demons are not hereditary, there given. And unfortunately, I had a fate similar to Narutos."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Poor Gaara, who am I kidding. Poor Naruto!

'_Well he's their boss for a reason.'_ I thought, thinking more on Gaara's bluntness.

Trying to move one, I turned my attention to Neji. Knowing that he'll be the hardest to crack I took a deep breath.

"So, what about you Neji?" I asked tenitavly. He may be my cousin, but hes never liked me. He's always stared at me with his cold eyes that looked like mine, yet lighter, filled with hate.

And I could never understand why.

Neji's jaw clenched slightly as I looked at him for an answer.

I swallowed hard, a dryness building in my throat. Why was it always so hard to confront him?

"I don't think that's any of your business." Neji said, staring at me coldly.

I shivered his gaze was like being locked in a freezer, but I pressed on. "I know your capable of answering."

" I still don't feel like its any concern of yours, considering you're the one who did it."

Okay, now I was thoroughly confused.

" Me, what did I do?"

Nejis jaw clenched as he hissed out, " You really don' know?" He said harshly. I shook my head, He gave a chuckle, which was more like a conceded snort. "You, you and your whole damn family ruined my life!" He yelled out, clipping each word.

I took a step back, shocked at the level of his voice and the turn of the conversation.

"Your family, that main branch, did this!" He yelled yanking of his bandana that he always wore off, revealing a green symbol on his pale forhead.

Wait, pause in the story. Oh yeah, did I ever mention my family? Well, the reason we moved her was to escape my crazy business family, run by old stuck up rich guys. The Hyuuga's were quite famous where I used to live, and it always gave me and my dad a hard time, supposing I was suppose to become the next head. Well Neji and I are from different branches. Neji was from the second branch while I was from the main.

Me and Neji have never got along very well, considering all main branch members were suppose to look down on the lower branch. The lower branch was suppose to serve the main, but my dad didn't like to follow the rules of the elders who still thought they ruled the corporation.

And then disaster struck. Neji's dad was killed in a car wreck unsuspectingly and he and his mom moved, and I haven't seen Neji till now.

So how could I have known about this?

"What is that?" I asked not sure if I was following.

Neji took a step back, closing his eyes to answer. "It's a curse make. A mark, YOUR family put on me." Neji opened his eyes and took a step forward. Letting out a weak chuckle. "Judging by your expression, you don't know do you?" He said taking another step forward, I shook my head and took a step back, scared of the crazed look in his eyes.

"For years the main family has looked down at us, used us as servants." He took a step forward again, and I responded taking one back.

"They've laughed at us, plagued us with these marks. So we could never go against you, never escape the main branch. My dad wasn't killed, he was murdered. Murdered by your family." He looked down at the floor.

"So we left, tried to escape, but this mark won't go away." He raised his head to look at me. "You want to know what I am? Well I'll tell you. Class C Raven. We kill and can take a hold of your mind, just by touching you. And coupled with the Hyuuga training I'd say that's a really good ability." The rage in his voice was hidden but It still sent chills down my back. I had obviously asked a question I shouldn't have and hit a sore spot I didn't even know was there.

Neji reached out his hand, slowly hovering it out toward my head. My eyes lids became heavy and my eyes clouded over.

"Neji."

It was Tenten, saying his name crisply, making him retract his hand.

Neji made a little 'Tch," sound before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

My vision began to return and my head quit spinning. I blinked a couple of times to fine Tenten in front of me, snapping her fingers.

When she saw that I was responsive again she smiled. "Hey, you okay?"

I looked around the room, all eyes on me. "Yeah." I said a little breathlessly, not exactly sure what happened.

"Here ill take you home." Tenten said as she grabbed me by the elbow and led me out the door,my brain still not awake enough to react.

The car ride was silent as Tenten zoomed down the highway at a high speed, the car occasionally filling with light from the passing streetlights.

"Sorry about that stick up the ass."

I looked at her blankly for a moment before smiling. "You don't have to apologize, hes my cousin."  
>"And a shitty one at that." She said slowing to a stop at a red light.<p>

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but it was short lived.

Tonight was a complete disaster. A totally failed attempt at anything, sure I learned some new stuff but I'm pretty sure I just made things worse for everyone.

After about 5 more minutes of awkward silence Tenten pulled into my drive way and after saying our goodbye's I opened the door and ran up stairs, promptly plopping on my bed with an exhausted sigh.

'_Today totally sucked.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up unusually early, dragging myself out of bed and groggily stomping down the stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed my keys walking out the door.<p>

I pulled in the school parking lot at about 7:00, knowing school didn't start till 8:10 I decided to walk around and kill time.

I decided to walk to the practice football/soccer field to read when I noticed someone was here before me.

I quietly walked forward trying to find out who it was. When I spotted the golden locks I immediately knew who it was.

Naruto was bouncing around a soccer ball, passing it between his feet, bouncing it on his knee and head.

_'He's pretty good._' I thought admiring his skill.

I watched him do this for about 5 more minutes before he finally noticed I was there.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly with a small wave.

He caught the ball he was bouncing and held it under his arm.

"Hey," He said with a half smile.

"What are you doing her so early?" I asked setting my bag on the small stand of bleachers.

"What are _you_ doing here so early?" He said turning the question back at me.

"Hey no fair, I asked first." I said, mock pouting.

He gave a small smile and tossed the soccer ball at me, which I caught with ease. I may not play sports but that doesn't mean I'm not athletically inclined.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked, indicating at the ball.

" I know you're not suppose to use your hands." I said smugly tossing the ball back and forth between my hands.

He chuckled a little and sat on the bleacher near my bag. "Hear anything from Ino or Sakura?"

I shook my head. "No and I've tried calling them all last night." I said sitting next to him.

His aura turned from playful to a tense as he looked at me seriously, "Did it ring or go straight to voicemail?" He asked slightly worried.

"Voicemail. I'm really worried after what happened at my house."

Naruto turned to look at the ground, biting the tip of his thumbnail in concentration. He turned to look at me.

"Try to find them during school, if you can't then ill gather the others."

I nodded and looked at the ground, a small silence followed as no one had anything to say.

"Sooo, do you do anything else other than play soccer? Well and be a demon boss and all that." I said shyly, trying to spark a conversation.

He chuckled a little bit. "I play a little piano." He said with a smile.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked down at my phone.

I smiled a little and relief washed over me. "Its Ino." I said happily.

I opened my phone and looked at the text.

**To **: Hinata

**From:** Ino

_"Hey! Sorry I cudnt get yur calls my fone died __L but im alive! C u in class! _

_-Love Ino __J"_

"She says she's ok." I said smiling.

"That's good." Naruto said, then his phone rang.

He opened his phone and looked at the text.

"Damn," He said cursing under his breath.

I gave him a confused look and he just smiled at me.

"Looks like I won't be in school today. I need to go do something." He said with a smile. He quickly jotted down something and handed it to me.

"Heres my number, I'll text you if you have and questions." He said getting up and stretching his legs.

"Oh I have tons." I said getting up as well.

We said our goodbyes and before I knew it, it was time for class.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! need ideas!<strong>

**thanks anyone who reviews with ideas, help, or jurs reiviews gets a cookie!**

**THANX!**


	16. Its Been Awhile Since

**I'M NOT DEAD! sorry it took so long to update! Please dont kill me! My some keys on my stupid keyboard broke so i couldn't log in BUT IM BACK NOW! XD**

**Ok its been awhile so this chapter isn't much cuz i had to get back in the groove but i did my best ^-^**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT I DO HAVE A MUSTACHE PILLOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: Its Been Awhile Since...<strong>

_**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE 9:30 A.M.**_

"What did you want?"

There was a small scoff. "Is that how you greet your superior?" A harsh female voice answered taking a small step out of the shadows so part of her body was visible.

"Don't you mean elder?" I ask, running a hand through my spiky blonde locks, my blue eyes holding a hint of amusement.

"What was that!" She said, her voice sounding shrill. I flinched slightly, knowing the woman could beat my face in but I still chose to pick on her anyway. The woman sighed letting it go as she took another step forward into the light.

The light hit her just enough to reveal a rather busty blonde with her hair in low pigtails. The violet rhombus placed in the middle of her forehead, which kept her looking in her 20's, when in reality she's in her fifties, visible. Her almond brown eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation she spoke. "Honestly Naruto."

"Yo, Tsunade-baachan." I smiled widely, despite the very real fact of her killing me for calling her 'baachan.'

An anger mark appeared on her head but she ignored the comment and continued speaking. "Sasuke's moving."

My smile immediately fell. Sighing, I suddenly felt very tired, my face becoming worn and droopy. "I was afraid of that." I said, barely above a whisper as I looked toward the floor.

"Naruto I know how you feel, but time is running out. If he's not coming back I might be forced to take matters into my own hands."

I tensed at her words, knowing each one was true but not wanting to believe it. I began clenching and unclenching my fists, my throat suddenly becoming dry. I didn't have anything to say to her comment, she noticed this and continued.

"Honestly, just give up! He's a lost cause now Naruto and your just-"

"Stop." I say, cutting her off. My head now raised and eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare say those things. I'm not giving up, and you know that. There is no sense in trying to talk me out of this Tsunade, my mind is made up."

Her eyes narrowed again, her purple Yin Seal moving with her face. "Are you an idiot? Oh wait, I know that answer." She stated as she walked forward, her anger growing as she continued to speak.

"Sasuke is gone. His heart has been so corrupted I'm sure if I ripped it out it would be completely black!" She ranted as she stormed forward toward me.

I stood my ground and listened, thinking of a comeback. "That may be true, but I'm not giving up. Even if his heart is black I won't stop, and that's a promise."

Tsunade stopped her approach. Her eyes still focused on me before letting out a small chuckle which grew into a full on fit of laughter.

I stood, my face twisting in confusion at her strange outburst of laughter. When she finally stopped she looked at me with a soft, caring face. Like that of a mother. "You may be a demon but you have the heart of a saint."

My face was still frozen in a puzzled state as she walked forward again. Only this time calmly, her steps slower and softer. Now directly in front of me, she threw her arms around me. My eyes widened as she started talking again. Her voice, which is normally booming, just barely above a faint whisper.

"Our meeting is over now. I'm sorry Naruto."

And then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

"Oh my gosh! INO! SAKURA!" I yelled as I ran up to my two friends, hugging them fiercely.

"Hinata! Can't… breath!" They both said, their faces slowly turning purple.

I blushed a light pink as I let them go, cursing myself that they were rubbing off on me.

'_Who cares, they're alive.'_ I thought , my smile growing as I watched them regain their breath.

"Thank god you two are okay!" I squealed loudly.

They smiled and returned the sentiment with sayings like 'me too.' and 'I was so worried.' As we continued to talk my anxiety lowered and my thoughts began to wonder.

'_What was so important that Naruto had to leave?' _Shaking the though off I smiled as Ino and Sakura said their goodbyes.

The first bell began to ring and I started to gather my things when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I was shocked to find my cousin Neji standing behind me.

My eyes widened at the unexpected approach and I opened my mouth to talk, but was silenced when he shoved a folded piece of paper in front of my face. Taking the paper he turned to leave and I stood watching as his figure became engulfed in the crowd of teenagers.

* * *

><p>I rushed into class just as the late bell rang; just barely making it because the Neji thing this morning left me absent minded. Rushing to the back where my seat was I took out my Trigonometry book and layed it on my desk as I waited. Seeing as Iruka-sensei was running late this morning I took out the note from earlier and began to look it over.<p>

_We must speak. After school meet me at my car._

_-Neji_

I stared at the note_. 'He actually wants to talk to me? I've been trying to talk to him since I started here!'_ I mentally ranted as Iruka walked into the room.

"Alright class, open your books to page 320." I stuffed the note in my pocket and opened my book.

'_Lets see how this goes.'_

* * *

><p>I let out a small groan as I grabbed my head.<p>

'_What the hell?'_ I thought as I began to massage my temples, a feeble attempt to fend off the oncoming headache.

Looking around I took in my surroundings, surprised to find that I was in my room. Looking up I spotted my clock, the soft ticking telling me the time.

11:46

'_Just how long was I out?' _I thought just before the light buzzing of my phone brought me back.

**From: **_Unknown Number_

_Hey! Its Hinata, just wondering how it's going._

I smiled lightly to myself. That girl was something else, I hardly know her and she brings a smile to my face. She's so light hearted and understands so easily. It's amazing how she still talks to us, even with knowing what we are and not knowing the situation.

I quickly typed a generic reply on the lines of 'I'm fine.' and set my phone down. Lying back down on my small twin size bed I placed a hand over my eyes.

'_Damn that Tsunade.'_

* * *

><p>After reading Naruto's text I felt a little bit of relief. I was still troubled by the fact that he only gave me a simple answer but it was still an answer.<p>

The rest of the day passed in a blur full of Ino and Sakura talking about boys and gossip and now it was finally the last class of the day, gym.

Eager to escape, I quickly finished the last lap around the track_, _finishing my mile. Grabbing my water bottle I dashed to the locker room and took a quick shower to rinse off and headed toward the parking lots.

Rushing up to Neji's white BMW I saw him already waiting for me, his face still stoic. Slightly out of breath from my rush over I took a deep breath and looked at him. He just gestured for me to get in.

Obeying, I opened the passenger side door and got in. As soon as I was seated and buckled he took off.

There was a lingering uneasy silence as Neji pulled onto the highway and out of the lot. I began to feel uneasy and started too fidgeted in my seat as he came by the first stop light.

"Hinata." At the sound of his voice I whipped my head to the side to look at him, nearly giving myself whiplash.

"N-nani?" I asked quietly as I played with my fingers, not sure how to speak to him.

"It's about the other day." He began quietly, "I wanted to apologize to you for being so overbearing. I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped. Neji. My cousin Neji. The stoic, stick up the ass Neji, was apologizing.

I've died and gone to heaven.

Neji looked at me. Upon seeing my face a light pink dusted his face. "W-what are you looking at?" He asked turning his head back to the road, trying to mask his embarrassment.

My face began to morph into a sly cat-like grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat. He was apologizing; best day of my life, but there had to be a catch.

"It was Tenten, wasn't it?" I said slyly as I leaned closer to him.

He flustered, his blush growing to nice cherry red. "W-what are you talking about?"

I giggled, relishing in the fact that my stoic, hardcore cousin was stuttering.

"I see how you look at her, don't try to fool me." I say as I poked him in the ribs slightly. I was practically jumping on the inside, cherishing this moment. This was the first time me and Neji had truly had a conversation like this since my mother died.

Neji's face hardened but the blush was still there. "This has nothing to do with Tenten."

"Sure it doesn't." I say mater-of-factly, moving back into my seat.

Neji rolled his eyes and scoffed before making a left.

"Have you told her?" I say with a smile. _'Aww Neji likes someone. So cute.'_

"What?" He asks turning his head toward me.

"You know, have you told her you li-"

The car suddenly bounced and lurched forward, as if it had run over something. Something big. We soon heard the ringing of a single gunshot, then followed by another. Neji's eyes narrowed as he pressed the gas pedal, flinging me forward slightly.

"Hang on!" Neji yelled as he quickly flung around the corner, away from the busier parts of town.

I began to inwardly panic. _'Why now?' _

Flicking a quick glance in the rearview mirror I got a glimpse of our pursuers and my breath hitched. The driver was a bulky man with orange hair, but what really shocked me was the shooter.

'_Karin.'_

* * *

><p><strong>SO! how was it? i was thinking of re-writing this story to fix the misspellings and things that don't make sense but i have no idea when or if im gonna do it. <strong>

**About my other storys i might delete or rewrite them cuz i have not way of typing them cuz my laptop with my next chapters on it is broken beyond repair. :,(**

**So i'm not sure what to do. If you have any CONCERNS, QUESTIONS, or HELP all is appreciated.**

**Please REVIEW or PM! if you do you'll get a cookie!**


	17. Sneaking Out

**I'm back!**

**Did you guys miss me? **

**I'm gonna try and make chapters longer so i can get more HinaXNaru in since romance is moving WAYYY slow so bear wtih me if i don't update quickly!**

**DON"T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: Sneaking Out<strong>

'_Karin.'_

"Neji," I spoke sternly, the edge in my voice clearly visible. "Stop the car."

Neji just gave me a mortified look. "Are you crazy?" He yelled at me before turning his head back to the road.

We were gaining ground as the silver Miata they were chasing us in started to fall back. _'That car soooo doesn't fit the driver.' _I thought as I looked at the burly orange haired man driving. Soon the number of cars decreased and stop lights became few.

"Just trust me and stop the car!" I yelled turning in my seat to look at the car behind us completely. I was fully prepared to grab the wheel if I had to, I really wish he would just trust me though.

Neji bit his bottom lip thinking of what to do, his eyes stoic but revealed hidden worry. The buildings suddenly became scarce as we started leaving town.

"NEJI NOW!" I yelled at him, flipping back around in my seat.

Neji made a small 'keh' noise as he jerked the steering wheel, causing the car to turn sharply and skid sideways, nearly tipping it over.

The car rocked before coming to a stop and Neji killed the engine. "You better know what you're doing." He said quickly before the Miata skid sideways as well, becoming perpendicular to Neji's white BMW.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and started poking my head over the hood, right as a bullet zoomed passed, inches from my face.

Our two pursuers stepped out of the car and began walking towards us. Despite screaming on the inside, I kept on a brave face.

"KARIN!" I yelled looking over the hood.

The red head stopped, noticing me for the first time. Her eyes widened. "H-Hinata?" She stumbled, dropping her hand to the side.

I closed the door and walked around to the front with Neji following me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled, looking her square in the eyes.

Karin's face became conflicted as she shifted her weight thinking of an excuse, her gold chain swaying on her neck. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She repeated this action several times before her partner spoke.

"Karin," The orange haired man spoke softly but his voice was still deep. "Are you going to shoot her?"

I tensed, but kept my glare in place. Karin whipped her head to look at him, her face still stunned.

"Well?" He said looking at her for an answer, his orange eyes holding no emotion. Taking the chance I looked him over. He was wearing the same gold chain as Karin, a white wife beater, black sweat pants, and black combat boots.

"I-Uh… She- Shut up Jugo!" Karin said as she turned back toward me, lifting her gun. "Boss's orders, of course I'm going to kill her!"

I felt Neji tense next to me. "Karin, you wouldn't." I said my face softening, but still frozen.

Her hand trembled slightly, shaking the gun. She let out a small 'Tch' and turned her head to the side, looking at the ground slightly.

Dropping the gun to her side, she turned around.

"Lets get out of here." She said before walking back to the car. Her partner holding no argument followed her. They started the engine and took off, but not before I saw Karin's face.

Sad. She looked sad and defeated. Like she was a balloon and someone deflated her.

Conflicted.

"Karin…." I whispered softly, my face becoming sullen.

"Come on, lets go." Neji said, surprised it ended so quickly.

"Okay." I mumbled walking over to his car.

* * *

><p>"You let them go!" There was a crash as a man smashed his fist down on the table, breaking multiple dishes.<p>

"What else was I suppose to do?" A red head with glasses snapped looking fiercely at a white haired man with pointed teeth.

"How about kill them?" The man with whitish/blue hair yelled.

Karin let out a small 'Tch,' sound as she turned to walk out.

"Where do you think your going?" The white haired man asked standing up straight.

"None of your damn business Suigetsu."

"Karin, stop."

The red head froze immediately.

Sasuke.

She turned her head to look at her boss as he stared at her indifferently. He walked forward, stopping a few inches from where she stood. Karin's face flushed at the proximity, she could practically feel his breath as she stood. She turned her head to the side, waiting for her punishment.

When none came she turned her head back to face Sasuke. He just shook his head and turned to walk away. Karin sighed with relief but soon felt two sets of strong hands grab her arms. Karin began to panic as she felt Suigetsu and Jugo drag her out of the room, the door closing behind her.

Karin felt tears stinging her eyes that were threatening to spill over, but she did not scream or fight it. She deserved this for failing the mission. She accepted her fate as she was tossed in a dark stone cellar and the door was sealed shut.

She was left.

Alone.

And all she could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

The rest of the car ride was silent as Neji headed back in the direction of the school. I was in a state of both shock and sadness. Shock that Karin was shooting at us, and sadness finding out that she worked for Sasuke.

"Hinata," Neji said quietly as he pulled into the abandoned school parking lot. He killed the engine and looked at me. "That was amazing." He said with a small smile.

"Honestly, I was just winging it." I smiled back sheepishly. Of course I was still sad, but I had a feeling that something bigger is going to happen.

I opened the door and grabbed my stuff, but just as Neji was about to start the engine again I stopped him. "What are those necklaces for anyway?" I asked indicating the silver chain hanging around his neck.

He looked down and picked it up. "Its our gang symbol, but also suppresses our powers." Neji stated plainly, turning the key in the ignition.

"Cool, can I have one?" I asked with a small smile.

He just glanced at me. "We'll see."

I smiled and closed the door and watched as he took off.

Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks.

Gold.

Karin, Izumi, Jugo, Ino, and Sakura….. they all had gold chains.

* * *

><p><em>Running.<em>

_A forest, black and haunting._

_The sky, blood red._

_Crows screeching overhead._

_I ran._

_Faces._

_Laughing faces followed._

**Those around you might not be what they seem! HAHA!**

_I kept running, slapping my hands against my ears._

**Those around you hold hostility!**

**_What a stupid girl!_**

_The faces laughed and I tried closing my eyes to shut them out._

**Find the truth! HAHA! MANY LIES MANY LIES! HAHAHA!**

_I screamed as I tripped, turning around I found the faces coming closer._

**A rift between two!**

_I got up and ran again, the crows even sounded like they were laughing. Screaming, "RUN GIRL! RUN!"_

_Suddenly, I plummeted._

_Screaming as I fell into a black abyss._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My shirt plastered to my back and my hair sticking to my face. My breathing was heavy, sweat beading on my forehead again. I looked at my clock.

3:34

Running a clammy hand through my hair I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I saw that my face was extremely pale, even more than usual. I stared at my reflection the voices in my dream still swirling in my head. I splashed water on my face, trying to remember where I heard those words.

The game.

The game said it.

I pulled my hair in to a ponytail and walked back into my room.

'_Dang it! I totally forgot all about that game!'_ I mentally yelled at myself as I threw clothes around, trying to find a clean shirt and jeans. Slipping on a pair of Osiris's I walked over to my balcony.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I froze before turning around to look at the speaker.

Hanabi?

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked her as she sat in my mushroom chair, petting the cat.

Ok no more mafia movies for her.

She set the cat down and stood up, stretching to her full height. "Might I ask, what are _YOU_ doing up so early."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's none of your business." I said sternly, walking over to shoo her out of the room. _'She is not the boss of me.'_

She shrugged. "Whatever. Go tell that demon boyfriend of yours I said hi."

I stopped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, my voice thin.

"He IS your boyfriend, right?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

I tensed. Flushing slightly that she would even think that but ignored it. "No, the other part."

"OH! About him being a demon? Yeah I know." She smiled at my expression and then went on. "I also know he's in a gang."

I stared at her, mouth on the floor. "How in the world do you know this?" I whisper loudly, not even attempting to hide it.

"You talk in your sleep." She said seriously, as if it was normal that her sister knew demons.

I gave her a skeptical look, knowing for a fact that I don't talk in my sleep. "Spill it," I said coldly, giving the best death glare I could. She just stood, completely unfazed. I sighed. "I'll tell dad what you did last summer while he was on that business trip."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

I shook my head yes and she quickly talked. "Ok, ok…. I'm surprised you didn't figure this out yourself." She mumbled slightly under her breath. I just gave her a look and she continued. "You know Neji, right?"

I nodded my head yes and she continued. "Well you know how hes a demon to, and all because of the family bird seal and-"

I just kept nodding as she explained the Neji ordeal, something I only recently found out about.

'_How in the world does she know all of this?'_

I kept half listening until she said something that caught my interest. "You know, you're a demon to."

I looked at her, my eyes wide. _'I so didn't know that. How does she know anything?'_

"Wwweellll" She said, stretching out the word 'well.' "Actually, your only a half demon. A hanyou."

I looked at her. "And how in the world do you know this?"

"A book."

I rolled my eyes. "What book."

"Mom's journal."

I looked at her. "How did you get that? Dad locked all of her stuff up."

"I stole the key."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she stole it. "So Mom?"

"A demon."

"And Dad?"

"Human."

I just stared, my face blank.

"I see it hasn't hit you quite yet, but here." She reaches into her pockets of her large black basketball shorts and pulls something out. "If you're going to sneak out, you'll need this." She says as she hands me the pistol Shikamaru gave me at the shed.

"How did you get that?" I asked her looking at the gun in her hand.

"Just take it." She said as she hands me the gun and walks out.

I look at my door, wishing she would come back and tell me all she knew. I sighed and put the gun in a bag, walking back over to the balcony.

Opening the doors I look down. I gulped. _'That's a long way down.'_ I though, eying the rose thorn bushes underneath.

'_Come on Hinata, you can do it!'_

I took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>well odd and sucky chapter but here you go! yay done... actually its been done for awhile i just never got the chance to update! sorry!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!**


	18. Never Talked Like This Before

**Hey! I'm back! This is sort of a short chapter i know sorry! I'm trying to build the NaruxHina in this one...kinda but anyway ENJOY!**

**Don't own Naruto! Man i'm tired.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Never Talked Like This Before<strong>

"Gahh!" I yelped as I landed in a bush below my balcony, scraping my arms and hands.

"Ow…" I muttered to myself as I stood, rubbing my butt and removing thorns. "What a graceful landing Hinata…" I said, blowing my bangs out of my face.

I picked out the last thorn and started dashing to my car. Fumbling with the keys slightly, I quickly hopped in and started the engine. Hastily pulling out of my driveway I headed out toward the highway.

I hated to admit it, but Hanabi was right. I hadn't exactly sunk in yet. Maybe I'm starting to get used to all the strange things happening to me and that this was no different. Man I hate it when she's right. She knew exactly where I was going…

Now off to Naruto's house.

Wait.

I don't know where Naruto lives.

I mentally face palmed myself at the realization. Why would I be going to Naruto's when I didn't even know where he lived?

I was just about to turn around and head back home, cursing myself at my stupidity, when I remembered something. Naruto gave me his number!

Quickly pulling over to the side of the road I rummaged through my bag, rolling my eyes when my hand came in contact with the gun. Finally I pulled out a small piece of paper from the bottom of the bag.

The paper was small and crumpled with numbers scrawled quickly across it. Reaching for my pocket I grabbed my phone and started flipping it open. I typed in the numbers and pressed dial.

The phone started to ring for a few minutes and I impatiently tapped the steering wheel.

"Come on…. Come on…." I muttered over and over as the phone rang.

Finally there was a small click as a groggy voice from the other side started to speak.

"Hello."

"Naruto!" I yelled eagerly, happy he finally picked up.

I mentally picture him flinching at my volume but he soon replied. "Geez…. Hinata? Why are you calling at… like 4 in the morning?" He said with a small yawn at the end.

"I have a question."

"Can't it wait till morning?" He fought, obviously wanting to go back to his precious sleep.

"Nope."

He sighed. "Okay… what do you need."

"Whats your address?" I stated normally, like I didn't just ask him a personal question.

"Why do you need my address?" He said, his tone slightly taken back. I hope he didn't think I was going to stalk him. That's just plain creepy.

"Well you see I had this dream and people were laughing at me and then Hanabi came into my room and-" I quickly stated, running my words together in a big mash.

"Wait, I can't understand you. Go slow… I'm still waking up."

"Can't I just tell you when I come over?" I said in a slightly whiny voice. God I sounded like a little kid but this made me anxious. I could finally help! I wanted to help as much as I could and get stuff figured out before something happened.

"What? Now you're coming over? Where the hell have I been?"  
>I rolled my eyes and suppressed a small giggle. "Naruto, come on. Its important!"<p>

"Okay, Okay. I'll give you my address. Are you on your way now?"

"Yay! And yeah, I'm going to try and get there as fast as I can."

Naruto then told me his address and soon after we hung up. Starting my engine again I headed to the other side of town toward his house.

The drive itself wasn't that bad and it only took me about 5 minutes or so, especially because traffic was so low. Finally turning onto his street I started to scan houses for the number. Eventually I found the house I was looking for and I began to pull into the driveway next to an orange 1970 chevy truck.

I didn't even know Naruto had a car. Huh, learn something new everyday.

I killed the engine and stepped out, grabbing my bag. Shutting my door lightly I tilted my head looking at the house.

The house was sort of run down as the eggshell colored paint was chipping and some boards were covering an upstairs window. The concrete porch steps were sort of crumbling and the house number was falling off.

Quickly running up the broken steps I stood at front of the door. The door itself even looked shabby and rather beaten; as if it had been kicked in several times and the doorbell had been ripped off. I looked at the house rather sadly.

Naruto lives here?

Then I remembered what he said about his parents and I realized he must live here alone. It must be lonely all by yourself here. I wonder how he pays for it.

Shaking the thought off I knocked on the door three times and waited for a minute. It didn't take long for me to hear someone trod down some stairs.

Suddenly I heard a small crash and a series of curses and I had to hold back my giggles. I take it hes still half asleep?

For a high class demon he sure is clumsy.

The door suddenly opened revealing a rather tired and grumpy Naruto, and I had to hold back my giggles again.

This is the first time I've seen Naruto so…. animated before.

"Come in." He muttered, stepping back and sweeping his arm out gesturing me inside. I graciously smiled and walked in as he shut the door behind me. I looked around at my surroundings and immediately knew a teenage boy lived here.

The hard wood floors were worn; the living room's coffee table was littered with torn magazines and cups, and the kitchen sink was filled with dishes.

"Geez Naruto, don't you ever clean up?" I asked as I looked at him, but immediately looked away.

"N-naruto!" I said flustered, covering my face with my hands.

"What?" He said scratching the back of his head as if nothing happened.

"You could have at least gotten dressed!" I exclaimed, still flushed.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked down at himself, clad in ninja boxers and all.

"Ah man!" He groaned as he ran upstairs. "Wait here!"

As soon as he was out of sight I let out a little squeak and lowered my hands, breathing a sigh of relief. My face I began to fan my face seeing as it was still beat red and I swear I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

Lets just say Naruto has a very, _very_, nice body.

Seconds later Naruto came back down in a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt, cursing to himself.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"So what did you want?" He asked walking to his fridge and grabbing some water.

Naruto's kitchen was relatively small and open, as was the rest of the house. There was a small fridge on one side of the wall, wooden counters, cabinets, and the other basics. It actually wasn't all that bad of a kitchen if it was tidied up.

I snapped out of my assessment of Naruto's house and started to think of what to say. What should I say? There was so much to tell him that even if I tried it would just come out in a jumbled mess like on the phone. Seeing his waiting face I just decided to ask the most vague question I could think of.

"What do demons…. necessarily do?" I asked hesitantly, taking the water he offered to me. I wanted to tell someone about my new found discovery and my dream SO bad…. But I wasn't sure how I should come out and say it.

"What do you mean?" He asked screwing and unscrewing the cap.

I fidgeted slightly, not sure how to word my question. "Well…. I guess, how do they live their lives? Do they eat and bathe like us? Or do they eat people?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "We live just like you do. Nothings different…. Except we can do 'special' things compared to humans."

"Define 'special.'" I said, putting air quotations around special.

"Well…. Like Kankuro for example. He can control people like their puppets." He said taking a swig of his water.

Finally I couldn't hold it. "I'm a hanyou."

Naruto choked on his water, spilling some on his shirt. "W-what?"

I started to fidget again, pressing my index fingers together. "Technically I just found out about 20 minutes ago…." I said, placing my eyes anywhere but on him.

"Huh?" He stated, wanting more of an answer.

Man this was awkward. Naruto and I have never talked this much, and it had never been this… natural.

I began to talk quickly, spitting out the answer. "Well I had a dream and then I was sneaking out to come find you, but Hanabi stopped me and told me all this crazy stuff about how my moms a demon and dads human and I don't know what to do and-" Wow. What a run-on….

"Hinata." I stopped as Naruto looked at me, he was now inches from me and his water discarded. Whoa when did he move?

"Hinata I want you to repeat all that but this time slowly. Okay?"

I nodded and took a deep breath; I then proceeded to tell him all about my dream, Hanabi, Sakura, Karin, and Ino. The farther I got into the story, the grimmer his face got until I finally reached the end.

"Dammit!" Naruto said, slamming a fist on the counter by the sink.

I jumped slightly at the sudden outburst and he immediately sent an apologetic look my way.

"Sorry."

I just nodded and he then went deep in thought.

"I need to call Shikamaru." He said as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number before walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed. Many this is tiring.

I let out a small yawn before walking into the living room. I looked at the clock on the living room wall. 5:45. It was this late already?

His living room had beige walls, hard wood floor, a small TV, dirty coffee table, and a small brown couch. Finding a spot on the couch I plopped down, letting out another yawn before I curled up.

Letting my eyes droop I almost immediately fell asleep.

But not before seeing a dark figure outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!<strong>

**Naruto: Your the writer your suppose to know**

**Me: Not nessisarily! I make it up as i go!**

**Sakura: Idiot! you need to keep track of your own story!**

**Me: oooo shes mad.**

**Sakura: *chases me***

**Me:*skipps away while throwing flowers* Lalalala~!**

**Sakura: Get back here!**

**Please REVIEW! or PM me!**


	19. The Good Ol' Days

**HEY! Short chappy but i wanted to update! and **

**DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**and THANX TOPAZ PRINCESS FOR HELPIN ME OUT! so this chappie is a little bit of your request! There will be more later!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! this story is not told in Naruto or Hinata's POV, can you guess who it is before you get to the name? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Good Ol' Days<strong>

_Tick…._

I couldn't sleep.

_Tick….Tick…_

The sound of the clock ticking in the background was making a drowsy lull in the room, yet I stay awake. I sat on my bed, just staring at the wall.

After a few seconds I opened my drawer on my night stand and grabbed something.

_Tick…Tick….Tick…._

I stared at the picture frame in my hand. It was old and slightly dusty. The glass wasn't in place and would slide occasionally. The small stand that help the picture up broken.

I ran a hand over my tired face with a sigh. The picture was a happy reminder. A place where most of us would like to go back to…. Some more than others.

"What'cha lookin' at?"

What a pain.

"Nothing." I said setting the picture frame down on my nightstand, upside down.

"That's not true." There was a shift on my bed as arms encircled my neck from behind.

"Your thinking about it again…. Aren't you?" The raspy female voice said from behind, laying her head on my shoulder.

"That's none of your business Temari." I said, taking one of her arms and taking it off my neck.

She just moved and sat down next to me, placing her head back on my shoulder.

"I was there idiot. Of course it's my business."

I looked down at her with a small smirk. "Yeah…. I guess your right."

There was a silence as both of us just sat, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comforting. Like a warm blanket encircling you.

**FLASHBACK**

_A blond boy, about 12, sat at a table, devouring the contents of a bowl. Soup sloshing out of the side as a loud slurping noise followed._

_"Naruto! Slow down!" A rather annoyed pinkette said, slapping the blond boy's head. _

_The blonde stopped slurping and choked. Coughing furiously as a fist pounded on his chest._

_"Sakura…. Don't you think that was a little too hard?" A lighter blonde said, her hair pulled into a ponytail._

_"Ino! He was eating worse than a pig! Oh wait, that's you." Sakura said smirking at the other blond as a vein popped out in her forehead. She just loved to piss of her friend/enemy as much as she could._

_"I swear billboard brow if you don't stop I'll-!"_

_"What a pain." A black haired boy with narrow eyes said yawning._

_"What did you say Shikamaru!" Ino and Sakura said together, turning toward the spiky haired pineapple headed guy._

_"I said it was a pain in the ass." Shikamaru said more sternly looking over at the two bickering girls._

_"You wanna go!" Sakura said standing and putting a foot on the table as she pointed at him. Word of advice, never mess with a pissed off Sakura._

_"You keep you hands off Shika you crazy broad!" A girl with 4 spiky blond ponytails said standing as well._

_"Your just defending him 'cuz you like him." A boy with a black hood pulled over his head that covered his brown hair said._

_Naruto, now over his choking episode started to laugh hysterically at the scene in front of him. It wasn't unusual for everyone to fight, but it sure as hell was funny._

_Temari flushed, both from embarrassment and fury. "Shut up crazy bitch! Gaara bury Kankuro in the sand!"_

_A red headed kid with the kanji for love just shrugged. "Okay." He said as he stood._

_"Haha! Billboard brow is gonna get it now!" Ino yelled while laughing. Sakura launched herself at the blonde and over the table._

_The whole table had become and uproar as everyone was now standing and yelling something. Sakura and Ino were on the floor wrestling with one another as Ino was biting Sakura's arm and Ino was in Sakura's chokehold. Temari and Kanuro were arguing and sand swirled around Gaara. Naruto was laughing hysterically still and Shikamaru was sleeping._

_"Stop." A raven haired boy said, just loud enough for the whole table to hear. Everyone ceased in their actions._

_"But Sasuke!" The two girls said together._

_"All of your bickering gives me a headache." Sasuke said picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and taking a bite._

_"You tell em' teme!" Naruto said, smacking Sasuke's back._

_Sasuke's onyx eyes became wide and his hands flung to his throat as he began to cough._

_"Naruto you idiot! You made him choke!" Sakura said, hitting Naruto again._

_"Ow! How the hell was I supposed to know he would choke?" An annoyed Naruto said, nursing the growing lump on his head._

_"Just fix it!" Ino yelled at the other blond._

_"Hey guys!" A brunette said as she bounded up toward the table, a grumpy looking long haired boy following behind._

_The table turned their head away from the choking boy to greet the newcomers. "Hey Tenten, Neji!" Naruto said happily like a puppy._

_"Uh, whats going on with Sasuke?" Tenten said pointing to the now blue faced boy._

_"Oh my god Sasuke!" Sakura yelled rushing over to him before punching him in the stomach._

_"Sakura!" Ino looked at her pink haired friend, as if she was crazy._

_"What, I thought it would help!" Sakura said frantically._

_"Well you don't just punch a pers-" Ino's rant was cut off by a now breathing boy._

_"its okay…. I'm… fine." Sasuke said, regaining his breath and color to his face._

_"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura squealed together, hugging Sasuke tightly._

_"Idiots I thought you wanted him to breath!" A rather pissed Temari said, arms crossed over her chest._

_Sakura and Ino immediately let go and Sasuke began to pant for air again._

_"Hahaha! Serves you right teme!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke._

_"Your going down dobe!" Sasuke said, launching himself across the table and toward the laughing blond._

_Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed out of the restaurant with a livid Sasuke following behind. The rest of the group just got up to follow the two bickering idiots, lively chatting the whole way._

_This was their normal. _

_Their peace. _

_This group of friends each had a rival, and that rival was their brother in arms. _

_Their best friend. _

_None of them would ever think, or even consider, betraying or leaving the others. They each had a bond that was special and different. One that bonded them together forever._

_"Hey kids! How about a picture?" A man with a curly mustache and a bulky camera said walking over to the group._

_Sasuke and Naruto stopped running, standing right in front of the man._

_"Sure!" Naruto said quickly running back toward the group showing everyone his ADD side._

_"Naruto, you can't just decide for the whole group." Sakura said rolling her eyes at the boy but inwardly liking the idea._

_"Come on! It'll be fun." Naruto said rounding everyone together._

_"Okay! On the count of three everybody!" The cameraman said as he lifted the camera up._

_The kids each got in place for the picture. Neji stood in the back and scowled as Tenten stood next to him with a charming smile. Temari smiled as she placed an arm on Gaara's shoulder like an armrest while he stood with a straight face. Kankuro was on the other side, giving him bunny ears with a smile of his own. Ino stood next to Sasuke and smirked, sending a look toward Sakura. Naruto placed his arms around Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders, forming his hands into a peace sign as he gave a huge closed eye grin. Sasuke gave Naruto a look of annoyance and Sakura was too busy pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at Ino to notice. Shikamaru just stood by Temari and yawned._

_"3!" The man with the camera called, snapping the picture._

_"Hey! What happened to 1 and 2?" Sakura said eyeing the man menacingly._

_The man froze, sensing the evil aura coming from Sakura, the newly developing picture in his hand. Naruto ran up and snatched it and began to run, laughing the whole way._

_"Hey, you have to pay for that!" The man yelled after him, realizing the picture was gone._

_"You never said that!" Naruto called back over his shoulder as the man began to chase him._

_The group sweat dropped except for Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes as they followed the two._

_Little did they know that would be the last time they would all be together laughing and having a good time…_

"Shika?" I snapped out of my vision of the past to look down into Temari's concerned gaze. Her blonde brows furrowed.

"Its nothing. Just thinking of old times." She gazed down, her eyes sad.

I placed a hand on her head and she looked up abruptly.

"Its late. Go to bed."

Temari sighed lightly before getting up and walking out of the room. I stood and walked over to the window, not ready for sleep quite yet.

I sat on the windowsill and looked out into the darkness, the moon the only source of light in the room.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I stated with a false yawn, as if I was sleeping. I figured I knew the person on the other line and frankly I just wanted some time to think alone, but the voice on the other end was definitely not one I suspected.

_"It's been a while…..Shikamaru…"_

* * *

><p><strong>0.O Whos on the phone? see if you can guess who it is! AND! yeah i know i bet i made you mad cuz you still don't know who the guy at the window is huh? MWAHAHAHA!<strong>

**and WOW 108 reviews? I didn't know this story would be so well liked! honestly when i thought of the idea i had my doubts but man! And each one i read makes me SOOOO happy you DON"T EVEN KNOW! **

**I just LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**AND THANX TO EVERYONE WHO hAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME SINCE THE BEGGINING OF THIS STORY! **

**NOW LETS GO FOR 200! XD HAHA!**


	20. Scared

**HEY GUYS! **

**Man, sorry i couldn't update sooner but you know school sux! takes to much time and effort...****Sometimes i wish i was home schooled...nah.**

**well i'm gonna go listen to music and eat junk food now! XD**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Scared.<strong>

"_Tag your it!" Small children laughed and screamed as they chased one another around the small park, all running away from the one who was 'it'._

_A girl, about 5, walked up to the group. Her short indigo hair ruffling slightly in the light breeze, making her bangs brush against her fair skinned face._

"_H-hi Can I p-play to?" The girl stuttered lightly, a light pink dusting her cheeks._

"_What?" A little boy with light brown hair said looking at the girl strangely._

"_C-can I play w-with you." She said again a little louder, fidgeting slightly._

"_You have weird eyes!" Another boy called, running up to the two._

_The girls' cheeks got darker as she lowered her head a bit._

"_Can you see? Are you blind?" The first boy said, tilting his head to the left._

"_N-no." _

"_Come on, we don't play with weird people like you." The second boy said, pulling his friend away. The first boy just gave a confused look at the other before running after him._

_The girl's lavender/white eyes began to tear up. That's the second group of kids to call her eyes weird and refuse to play with her._

_What was so wrong with her eyes?_

_Yes they were different, but was that any reason to ignore her?_

"_Hinata." The little girl turned her head toward her mother who looked at her lovingly._

"_Kaa-san!" Hinata ran toward her mother's outstretched arms and basked in the warmth of the hug._

"_Kaa-san. Is there anything wrong with my eyes?" The little 5 year old asked, looking up at her mother expectantly._

_Her mother looked down at her sadly, before pulling her into another hug. She began to cry._

"_I'm sorry Hinata…. I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" There was a bang as Naruto stomped angrily down the stairs.<p>

I squinted my eyes open, shaking off the still lingering feeling of sleep, and lifted my head.

"Naruto, language." I stated groggily, rubbing my eyes.

He just ignored my comment and held the phone out to me as I heard the audible busy signal coming from the tiny device.

"Who in the hell could Shikamaru be talking to at 4 in the fucking morning?" He yelled, frustrated, flinging his arms up.

I giggled a bit and he gave me a questioning look.

"Hinata, what in the world are you laughing at?"

I just giggled again. "Maybe he's calling a girlfriend?" I suggested while standing up and stretching.

He rolled his eyes at me dramatically.

"You and I both know that Shikamaru could never get a girlfri-"

**CRASH!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been awhile…. Shikamaru."<em>

I froze at the sound of the voice on the other line.

"….Sasuke?" I finally managed to say after a bit.

"_It seems you still remember me."_

There was a flash of anger and my normally calm, cool, and collected attitude was replaced. "Of course I remember you! We go to the same school!"

There was a light chuckle on the other end and I narrowed my eyes.

"Bastard…What do you want."

There was another small chuckle. _"Well… This isn't like you Shikamaru."_

"Cut the crap!" I yelled into the phone, losing my cool again. I gripped the phone tightly, nearly breaking it in my grasp before taking a deep breath and calming my anger.

"_If you really must know, someone is in the area."_

I raised an eyebrow at the comment, but knowing he couldn't see it I questioned. "What are you getting at?"

"_Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer Shikamar?. It's a great opportunity."_

I growled into the phone. "My answer is no, and it always will be! Now answer my damn question and quit changing the subject!"

Even if I couldn't see him, I'm sure he was smirking. That bastard calling me out of the blue and trying to fuck with my head after all he's done to us! I'd be damned before I EVER think to forgive him.

Naruto how do you have the strength to even CONSIDER taking him back?

"_Theres someone near you need to watch out for." __He replied quickly, not even taking the chance to laugh at another outburst._

"What do you have to gain from telling me this?" Yeah I need to watch out for someone, you.

_If there's anyone on this planet that can screw with my head, it would be Sasuke. He is the only one with even the SLIGHTEST bit of brain capacity big enough that could ever throw me off track._

"_Because he's mine…"_

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH!<strong>

"Kyaahh!" I screamed and covered my head as glass spewed across the room. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a flash of black as it flew into the house.

"Hinata get down!"

Nartuo quickly sprang to the rescue as he jumped up and covered me with his body, knocking me down back on to the couch. The last shards of glass falling to the ground like a light snow fall.

Naruto glanced up from where he was perched above me. If I wasn't scared out of my mind, I'm pretty sure my face would be 20 shades of red. He quickly flipped to stand in front of the couch, crouching in a defensive position in front of me.

The figure just stood before us motionless. Peaking around Naruto's shoulder, I got a closer look.

The figure pretty tall and was wearing a black cloak with red cloud pattern covering it. I tried to get a look at his face to but it was still dark outside and his hood was pulled up.

"Hello…Naruto."

I could see Naruto visibly tense at the sound of our attacker's voice, and by the sounds of it the person was male.

There was a small 'Tch,' sound coming from Naruto as he gritted his teeth together. He crouched lower and glared at the man, yet it was hard to tell what was going on from the back.

"Bastard…." I heard Naruto growl, I could feel an unbearable heat emitting from him and I could tell he was getting angry.

"Where is he?" The man with the cloak asked in a rather emotionless tone.

For some reason, just the sound of his voice made me uneasy. I could feel this man was dangerous.

Naruto gritted his teeth harder as he lunged forward with lightning speed. The figure easily avoided with lightning speed, moving almost right next to me. Naruto turned around quickly, skidding a bit and spreading the glass around and just barely missing the window.

"I won't ask again. Where is he?"

My eyes flicked between him and Naruto, his eyes were blood red, like when he yelled at me, and his whisker birthmarks were darker and more prominent. He teeth were bared at the figure and his canines were twice the normal size. Claws were extended from his hands as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

I was scared.

Not only of Naruto, but of the hooded man as well.

I felt my airways lock up and my breathing becoming heavier as I strived for air. The atmosphere in the room was thick and it was hard to breath. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

Then I felt it.

The power surging in the room.

I could feel the strength differences between the two and the extent of their power. It took away any remaining strength I had. I was shaking, violently at that, and my body wouldn't move.

"Like hell I'd tell you!" Naruto spat before lunging again. The man launched forward as well and they met midflight. The man grabbed Naruto by the throat and together they were launched out the already broken window.

"NARUTO!" I screeched, suddenly finding a shred of my voice.

Quickly I raced across the room and peered out the window, leaning my hands on the broken remnants of the window.

Scanning the front yard I spotted the figure standing a few feet away from Naruto who was laying on the ground on his back.

"Naruto!" I called again, fear and worry etched in my features.

Naruto shifted slightly as he began to stumble to his feet, snapping his head up to glare at the man. There was a small scratch on Naruto's cheek as it left a small trail of blood, but he quickly wiped it away. The cut already healing.

"I warned you." The figure said, watching patiently.

Naruto looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" His anger level was rising and he definitely wasn't thinking clearly, all his movements till now becoming brash and tactless.

Suddenly, there was a small red bubble that lifted from his shoulder as he stood still, followed by another, until more and more were coming out in a steady stream.

'_Naruto….'_

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMATIC! Kinda short but oh well i wanted to get a chapter up as soon as i could and sorry for the kinda evil moments for some people but ya know...<strong>

**Man im getting so into this story i'm confusing myself!**

**and WOW 132 reviews? AMAZING LUV YOU GUYS! now i want more lol XD i'm a selfish person but your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside TT~TT I might cry from happiness! **


	21. Breathless

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait! **

**This chapter is kinda longer for you guys so YAY FOR U! XD**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Warning: This chapter is kinda... intense. I hope you like it and if your a woosie i sugest you turn back now but you've come this far so... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Breathless<strong>

Red bubbles continued to lift from Naruto's body, covering him like a fox shaped cloak. The cloak swayed as a single tail flipped and twisted behind him.

_'Naruto..' _My body began moving on its own. I flung myself over the edge of the window, wincing as I scraped my legs a bit, and ran over to Naruto's side.

His electric blond locks were becoming spikier and more frayed as he continued to look down at the ground growling, not even noticing my presence. I tried to reach out and touch him but the red bubbles singed my skin. It was like touching white hot metal over an open flame; I winced in pain and retracted my hand quickly.

"Just tell me where he's at and you can live a few days longer." Our attacker stated, standing a few feet away. I frantically looked at him and back at Naruto as he began to speak.

"What…" He began to visibly shake, the bubbles coming out faster now. "What do you…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!" Naruto screamed as he lunged forward again, yet this time the figure didn't attempt to dodge.

Naruto's fist connected with the man's face, sending him flying backwards until his back connected with the side of the house with a huge crash, leaving a huge dent.

The man slid slowly down to the ground, his hood falling off his head and revealing his face, the moon's rays hitting his face allowing me a better view. He had chin length black hair and a headband with a line trough a symbol in the middle of the metal plate. There were lines on his face and he looked to be about 20 or so.

I watched as he wiped a small trail of blood that was trickling down from the corner of his mouth and stand, not even a trace of pain or emotion on his face.

There was a small glimmer and I snapped my attention to his eyes.

Red.

Like Naruto's, but they were… different. There were three black tomoe in each eye with a circle connecting them.

I stared, lost in his eyes, and found that he was staring back.

My already shallow breath caught in my throat as I was enticed into the red. Time felt frozen and my surroundings turned grey and black.

The ground was grey along with a few surrounding houses, others were black. Black crows croaked as they crossed the blood red sky.

Slowly the tomoe in his eyes began to spin and I felt myself getting light headed and dizzy. My eyelids felt heavy and my eyes drooped. I involuntarily took a step forward, followed by another, and another.

_'No Hinata… Stop!'_

Step.

_'What are you doing?'_

Step.

_'This man could kill you!'_

My body wouldn't listen. It wasn't responding to my brain as I kept watching the older man's eyes and before I knew it I was standing right in front of him.

The man lifted a pale slender hand up slowly. I wanted to shiver as his icy fingers touched my chin, lifting it up to get a better look at my face.

"I'm disappointed Naruto, A demon such as yourself fraternizing with human filth. Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked, lifting his gaze from me to look at Naruto.

I felt my breath return as soon as his eyes left me, the world turning back to normal and I gasped for air.

"Hinata!" I could hear the panic in Naruto's voice and I quickly tried to turn around but not before the man's hand lashed out and grabbed my throat, lifting me into the air.

My hands quickly flew to the man's hands as I tried to pry them off, my air supply leaving me AGAIN. I began to kick my legs frantically. Not the most logical thing considering he was much stronger than me but the severe lack of oxygen was definitely getting to me, and probably hindering my common sense though process.

"Put her down!" I heard Naruto growl, his rational state of mind returning slowly for he hasn't charged for his throat yet.

"Naru..to!" I gasped as I clawed at the man's hand and struggled to escape.

"Answer my question." His voice holding a hint of anger as his grip tightened around my neck.

I glanced over as he took a step back, his eyes back to a normal blue and full of panic as the bubbles began slowly dissolving.

"Na..ru..to." I continued to kick, but knowing it was no use.

"Tch," Naruto turned his head and looked down at the ground. "Alright."

I made a small whimpering noise and he turned his head back towards me, his blue eyes filled with sadness and regret.

He had been defeated, and he knew it.

It was defiantly a blow to the ego.

His eyes connected with mine and I shook my head slowly, as best I could, Telling him not to give up. He looked at me for a moment before turning his head back at the man.

The man released his grasp and I landed on the ground roughly, Naruto quickly running to my side. Kneeling he looked me over with worried eyes.

"You're bleeding." He stated, concerned as he looked at my bleeding hands and leg from the window.

"Its… noth..ing." I said between gasps as I tried to stand, but failed as I only stumbled and fell back down on my butt.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"Tell me. Now." We both looked up at the man who was now a few feet away watching the scene with unfeeling eyes.

Naruto stood, grabbing my hand with an arm wrapped around my shoulder to keep me from falling. I gave him a worried look with a hint of disappointment. I had no idea what they were talking about but I didn't want Naruto to give up on anything. He was my friend before anyone had even realized it.

He is a strong man and seeing hand over what the enemy wants that easily kills my respect for him and makes me disappointed.

Naruto scowled, his face tight and lips pressed in a thin line. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and gave my hand an awkward reassuring squeeze.

"Like hell I would." Naruto spat and I snapped my head up to look at him. A slow grin crept on my face as I spotted the determination in his eyes.

This is a Naruto I could be proud of. One I'm happy to call a friend.

There was a pause before the man began to chuckle. My smile was whipped clean off my face.

He began to chuckle louder, becoming a laugh, before he stopped abruptly and looked at us.

"That was a mistake." He disappeared in a flash, but before I could react he was already positioned behind us. He lifted his left hand and quickly karate chopped the back of Naruto's neck while pushing me away with the other.

I flew a few feet away and slid on the ground, cutting up my upper arm as Naruto slowly collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide, before falling over, paralyzed.

_'No…'_

My eyes widened as time seemed to go in slow motion now. The scene before looked like a badly filmed horror movie. The ones where the psycho killer always wins in the end.

The man pulled out a knife slowly and dramatically from his long sleeve, as if he savored this moment, and raised it above his head, but just as he was about to bring it down….

"STOP!" There was a blinding flash of light, filling the darkness and staining everything in a brilliant white as it engulfed the area.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Suigetsu said looking over at me as I shut my phone with one hand entered the room. He was lying down on a couple of boxes pushed together as a makeshift cot with his hands resting behind his head.<p>

"An old friend."

"Pfft. We all know you don't have friends." He scoffed, turning his head back to look at the ceiling.

"That may be true." I said sitting down on a box and drawing my blade to sharpen it.

Slowly the door opened again revealing a worn out looking pinkette. Her usually bright green eyes were now dull with newly forming purple bags under them.

"Did you finish it?" I asked, looking at the tip of my sword, not even caring that she looked exhausted.

She just nodded as she stepped farther into the room, followed by Ino who looked depressed. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

"Good." I said, cutting the tip of my finger to test the sharpness, not even wincing at the pain.

_'None of them understand.' _I thought as I stared at my bleeding finger, watching a small drop of blood drip to the floor.

_'No one understands…'_

_A young Sasuke stood alone under the shade of a giant oak tree as the sun was just beginning to set, the orangey light washing over the area as he was watching two small children run by and play with one another._

_'Not a single one.'_

_"Catch me if you can Meme!" Sasuke turned his head as a small blond boy about his age chased a little girl happily._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth._

_I pissed Sasuke off… It made him burn with anger and seethe with jealousy. A searing pain clenched at his chest and clawed at his heart._

_He felt like he was being ripped to shreds._

_"Meme!" A shrill voice echoed as the small girl's mother walked up and grabbed her child's wrist roughly. _

_"I told you not to associate with that child!" The mothers shrill voice rang out, causing the small girl to flinch._

_This was new. Sasuke leaned in slightly, listening to the conversation._

_"But mother!" The small girl protested._

_"No buts! That child is a hindrance to society!"_

_A hindrance.… Just like him._

_A nuisance._

_The mother gave another forceful yank on the girl's small wrist, beckoning her to leave. The small girl was dragged away, waving a slight goodbye and the boy lowered his head._

_For some reason he… felt connected to this boy. His expression softened as he watched the boys shoulders shake, racked with forceful sobs._

_He took a step out from under the tree._

_"You were left to?"_

_The boy turned his head to look at him, his shimmering blue eyes were damp as he was trying to stay guarded, but I could see the hurt._

_"Me too."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly; let them adjust to the darkness. The silvery moonlight was dim, but still made things visible. My head was pounding and I groaned as I tried to sit up.<p>

There was a small shift in weight and I looked up to see Naruto turning to face me as he sat on the couch beside me.

"Your awake…"

I nodded slowly, my head feeling as if it was getting pounded with a hammer.

He looked away and I tried to sit up even more but regretted it as my stomach lurched.

"I'm sorry…" I turned my head to look at him, but found his head was still turned away from me.

"It's okay. I'm fine… Thanks to you." I smiled gently and touched his shoulder, making his head turn to look at me. His eyes were soft and regretful, yet his face looked exhausted and his shockingly blond locks were pale in the moonlight.

He sighed. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt…" He trailed, looking at the ground.

I just rolled my eyes, punching him lightly on the arm, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey I'm fine! But… what happened? We both should be dead by now…"

He looked back up at me and smile. I felt a small feeling of relief fill my chest. For a minute there I was getting worried he was going to continue being a downer.

"You happened."

I lifted and eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

His smile seemed to falter as it twisted to confusion. "You mean you don't remember."

I shook my head and he stood and stretched out his long limbs.

"It was you. You saved us Hinata." He looked down at me and grinned, showing a bit of his white teeth.

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit but I stood as well and gave him a doubtful look. "I highly doubt I could take down a guy like him. Plus I blacked out. "

He just shook his head and continued to smile. "No matter what you say, you saved us Hina."

I blinked and blushed a bit at the nickname.

"Hina?" I furrowed a brow and he seemed to notice this.

"Yeah… short for Hinata…" He seemed to realize something. "I-if that's okay with you!" He flushed, embarrassed, as he waved his hands in front of him.

I giggled and his smile returned. What was that about? Suddenly I remembered Shikamaru's words.

_'Ever since you came along, he's smiling He's turning back to his old self.'_

I smiled a bit at the mental accomplishment before asking another question. " By the way... who was that?"

Naruto's grin was whipped off his face and he turned his head to look out the now broken window.

"I guess I have to explain something to you Hinata."

Crap. Those words were definitely not a good sign…

* * *

><p>(AN guess who's PV this is!)

I looked out the window of my small room, staring into the moon as I was deep in though. It was lat in to the night but I was never one to really go to sleep, especially with what I keep hearing upstairs.

Every now and then I would hear Shikamaru yell at someone, most likely over the phone. Did he know that some people were trying to sleep? Plus, yelling isn't like Shikamaru. He's usually calm and rational, which made me all the more curious to who he was talking to.

There was a small knock on my door and I turned my head to look at a person leaning against the doorjamb, using their knuckle to knock.

"Enter."

Temari pushed herself off the doorjamb and came into the room, taking a spot on my bed.

"Couldn't sleep." I stated more than asked. She sighed and flopped her back down on the bed.

"Who can with all Shika's yelling!"

"Do you know who he's talking to?"

"No clue."

I just nodded, even if she couldn't see me, and sat down on the windowsill. There was a dead silence in the room as Temari slowly began to snore lightly, her breathing soft and even.

I lifted my hand up and looked at it, making a fist and then stretching it out again.

Why am I still here? I should be dead.

Naruto.

Why did you save me? Was it for the same reason your trying to save Sasuke.

The yelling seemed to stop from upstairs but a loud bang suddenly racked the house. Shikamaru had just punched a wall.

"Dammit!" I heard him curse and I closed my eyes in thought. I think I know who called now.

Sasuke.

That bastard…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Sorry if it was to intese for you guys! **

**REVIEW! WERE ALMOST AT 150! XD so excited! PM me if you need anything!**


	22. Family Relations

**Oh man its been FOREVER! well it felt that way to me! but yay i got a new chapter all typed up for you guys so please enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Family Relations<strong>

I gulped as I stared at Naruto in front of me. He had a menacing gaze on his face that let me know that something wasn't right. He seemed pissed as I looked at him, his calming blue eyes cold as ice. I was tense as I waited for him to speak.

"Itachi." The word spilled out of his mouth like venom and I cringed.

"W-what?" Curse my stuttering but the atmosphere in the house was just too thick and it made me tense and uneasy. Like there was something wrong or sinister going on, and with what I've seen since I've been in this town there probably was.

"That man, his name is Itachi."

I nodded slowly as he seemed to pause, trying to think of how to word his next phrase or whether or not he should tell me something.

"He's Sauske's brother."

* * *

><p>I sat up rubbing my eyes. It was still a little too early to be waking up, but I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I just had a feeling of…. Oh who cares!<p>

Getting up I put my feet down on the cold floor and stretched, hearing a few pops as my back settled back in place. Letting out a hearty yawn I began skipping downstairs. I'm sorry to say I'm a morning person, much to the annoyance of my friends.

Walking into my kitchen began walking toward my kitchen, fantasizing about bacon and a hot cup of coffee. As I rounded the corner in the hall I paused as someone was already there waiting for me.

"Neji?" I asked from the doorway. Why the hell was he here? And so early? It's barely five in the morning!

Neji looked up and over at me, just now noticing my presence. He seemed dazed and there were bags under his eyes. He also seemed to be reading the paper that was sprawled on the small island. _'Great first he breaks into my house and now he's reading my paper.'_

"Morning." He stated plainly, as if being in my house at five in the morning was normal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, brushing the fringe of my chestnut brown hair away from my face.

"I'm…Not sure…"

I nearly fell over. Well that was an unexpected answer.

"I…talked to Hinata.." He said softly, pretending to read the paper and not wanting to meet my gaze.

"Oh~? Mr. Stick-up-his-ass actually talked to his cute little cousin?" Even though I was teasing him on the outside on the inside, I was happy for him. Ever since I first meet him he's always had this stuck up bastard-like attitude. I'm surprised he hadn't gone cross eyed from that stick in his butt.

"Shut it." He said with a small bit of pink on his cheeks. I giggled and he just rolled his eyes.

"So what did you talk to Hinata about? Should we expect that ice cold heart to defrost anytime soon?" Suddenly deciding I was hungry I walked around him and toward the pantry, opening it up and talking over my shoulder.

"I guess you could say that's why I'm here… I guess."

"Oh yea?" I said with my head still in the pantry. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and I froze.

"N-Neji?" I stuttered as blood rushed toward my cheeks. Well this is an unexpected action on Neji's part.

"Sorry…." He said, yet still not moving. His warm breath tickled my neck and I shivered. What the hell was up with him?

"Tenten…can I tell you something?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke's brother?" I repeated, not believing it.<p>

Naruto just nodded his head as a response and went back to talking. "He's looking for Sasuke."

"Why?"

He just sighed. "Now that… is a long story."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Try me. I have all the time in the world."

He grinned a bit but the expression didn't last long. "Well…"

* * *

><p><em>A pale boy with onyx hair was chasing a blond boy. The onyx haired boy was mad as he quickened his pace to catch up with the blond one who was laughing hysterically.<em>

"_Get back here dobe!" The onyx haired boy yelled._

"_Only if you catch me firs Teme!" The blond boy shouted back, running even faster._

_The onyx haired boy growled and swiped at his soaking wet bangs to keep them out of his face. He was just trying to walk through a door when all of a sudden a bucket fell from the top of the door, drenching him in a liquid that was definitely NOT water._

"_I'll get you for this!"_

_The blond boy's laughter increased. Not noticing where he was running, the blond ran until he was near the Uchiha's compound._

"_You can't catch-" The blond suddenly stopped mid-sentence, ceasing his running._

"_Got you now dobe-" The onyx haired boy stopped next to him, his eyes widening at the scene before him._

_His family..._

_Bodies littered the ground of the compound. _

_All of them his clansmen._

_The onyx haired boy felt tears sting his eyes as the overwhelming stench of blood filled his nostrils. The iron in the air was enough to make one puke but the boy didn't notice as he suddenly broke into a run, dashing inside his home._

"_Mom! Dad!" The boy yelled as he sprinted through the house, searching each room._

"_Itachi!" He dashed through another room._

"_God…ANYBODY!" The boy could feel his whole body trembling as a tear fell and sobs racked his small figure._

_The boy finally came to the last room and flung open the door, freezing at what he saw. It was his parent's bedroom. The room was trashed as the bed was torn and blood splattered the walls, giving signs of a struggle._

"_Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke. It's time to get up." A small petite girl with long black hair said, shaking him softly.<p>

Sasuke shooed the girl away and rose grudgingly to his feet. He didn't even yawn or show any sigh of sleep as he walked toward his closet and reached for his sword. He tried to shake of the offending nightmare he had just had but the sight of the compound filled his brain. He just took this as a sign.

A sign that this was all going to end soon.

Every bit of it.

And he would be the victor.

"Oh my god…" I gasped, holding a hand over my mouth. Naruto just lowered his eyes a bit, the sadness evident.

"And you were there. I'm so sorry Naruto…" I reached a hand out to try and touch his shoulder but he shrugged it away.

"Hinata, don't apologize to me. Or Sasuke. 'Sorry' doesn't solve anything." He forced a grin but I knew better. Lately I've gotten better at finding what was false and what was real with him.

I lowered my eyes a bit. I felt bad. I knew the pain of losing someone, but… not an entire clan. That would just be too much.

"Sasuke once told me…" I looked up to see Naruto. He was still looking at the ground but there was still a small smile on his face. "He once told me that he was always in the shadow of his brother. He always wanted to be better than him. I guess that hasn't changed even now."

I gave a small sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder, only this time he didn't move away. He seemed surprised as he lifted his head quickly.

"You really care about him… don't you?"

Naruto smiled again, but this time it was real. "Yeah… he's like a brother… you know?"

My smile widened and I nodded. He gave me a lopsided grin and patted my head, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Thanks Hina-chan." I blushed at the nickname but I continued to smile. Anyway I could help him I would jump at the chance. He's been through a lot and he's most definitely not the average kid. Even if he wasn't a demon he would still be special. I now see why he has all his friends that will stick by him and help him get Sasuke back. They all saw the potential in Naruto. They all wanted to help him in whatever it was and probably would follow him blindly anywhere.

'_Naruto… I wanna see what you were like before. I wanna see the old you…'_

* * *

><p>I killed the engine and opened the door. Trying to be as quiet as I could, I opened the front door to my house. I turned and was just about to close it when-<p>

"Where were you?"

Crap.

I whipped around quickly to face my growling father as he stood nearly a foot away. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Gulp.

I'm screwed.

"Well?" He prodded, the scowl on his face deepening causing his wrinkles to get even deeper.

"You know, if you keep scowling like that your wrinkles will get worse…"

"HINATA. ANSWER ME." Ah crap I just made it worse. What? Don't judge me. I panicked.

"I was with a friend…" I let my voice trail as I looked toward the ground, knowing I had been beaten.

"And?"

"And what?" Whoops, I didn't mean to snap at him like that. I'm definitely dead, if I'm not already.

"What do you mean 'and what'. You're dirty and bleeding!" Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that.

"I uh… tripped." Wow that was lame.

"Uh-huh. What really happened?"

Well dad, I snuck out after I had a really crazy dream but before I could jump out my window Hanabi confronted me and told me I was a hanyou. Then I went to Naruto's house, oh and he's an S-class demon by the way, and then we were attacked by Sasuke's crazy brother, which is the guy were fighting, and nearly got killed. Then Naruto went all demon on him and after he left, explained why that guy attacked us.

Yeah… a totally legit answer right?

"I told you! I went to see a friend!"

"That's it. Go to your room, your grounded for two months. Unless you want to tell me what really happened then I might shorten it to a month."

I narrowed my eyes before stomping past him and up the stairs. I am such a great over emotional teen aren't I?

A figure stood alone in a tree not far from a cream colored house. The figures cloak blew in the breeze, the moonlight barely catching the red cloud patterns on it.

The figure watched as a girl with indigo hair pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car and walked toward the door, as if to sneak in. After she had enter a series of shouts flew from the house before a light went on in a room on the second floor.

The figure reached into his cloak, pulling out a thick manila folder. The man opened it, revealing a few papers with a picture attached by a paperclip. The picture was of a young girl with long indigo hair and lavender/white eyes. The same girl who had entered the house.

In the dark the figure scanned the paper. How he was able to read in the dark was a mystery.

_**Hinata Hyuuga**  
><strong>Birthday: December 27<br>Age: 16 years old  
>Grade: 10th<br>Hair Color: Indigo  
>Eye Color: LavenderWhite  
>Height: 160 cm<br>Weight: 45 kg  
>Blood Type: A<br>Parent(s): Hiashi Hyuuga (father)  
>Siblings: Hanabi Hyuuba (sister)<br>Other Family: Neji Hyuuga (cousin)  
>School: Kohoha High<br>Race: Hanyou  
>Affiliation: Kyuubi<br>Close Friends: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari Sabaku  
>Target Rank: C<strong>_

_**Head Price: $1,000,000**_

The figure smiled, revealing a set of gleaming razor sharp white teeth.

_'Perfect.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh Hina-chans got grounded! Oh and she has a bounty on her head XD next chapter i'm going to try and add more naruXhina stuff cuz there romance is taking FOREVER! but i have some nejixten in here and maybe some shikaxtema again later<strong>

**Also what happened to Ino and Sakura? The've been absent for a while with only little mentions so i'll try and get some of them for you guys!**


	23. Lets Get Some Lunch

**Hey sorry i havn't updated in, like, forever!**

**Things have been so busy that its really hard to keep up with it all! Especially witih 7 people in your house!**

**SO here it goes! DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Lets Get Some Lunch<strong>

_Bzzt._

I groaned and turned around on my side.

_Bzzt._

I flipped on my other side, slamming the pillow against my head.

_Bzzt._

I groaned before yawning and turning and shoving my hand under my mattress, pulling out my phone. I may be grounded but I still managed to hide my phone from my over reactive father. Smart right? I thought so.

With another yawn I flipped open my phone and pressed the aggrivating device against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily into the tiny cellular device.

"Hina?" Heat rose to my face instantly as I recognized the voice on the receiving end.

"Naruto?" I asked curiously into the phone. "Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you could come out and join me for some lunch." The heat in my cheeks spread down my neck when I heard Naruto speak happily through the speaker.

"L-lunch? W-what? Did anything happen?" I asked warily looking at my alarm clock and seeing that it was already 10:30. I really slept that late?

There was a short chuckle on the other end. "No nothing happened. I was just wondering if you wanted some lunch."

The heat in my cheeks subsided as I lifted an eyebrow. What was this all of a sudden? I stood and walked toward my window, lifting up the curtain to peer out. Coast clear. The parental unit has left.

"…Okay? Where at?"

"The restaurant by the market."

"Alright, I'll meet you there in an hour." After that we exchanged goodbyes and I shut my phone with a sigh.

Well if I was going to go out and have lunch I might as well go get ready. With some reluctance I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I stared at my phone.

I had just gotten off the phone with Hinata and I was really starting to question my action. It didn't really seem like the sort of thing I would do but it was for Hinata's safety.

Ever since last night I've had this awful renching feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. Hinata was just an innocent that, by completely unconventional means, got wrapped up in this whole mess.

With a sigh I flipped open my phone again and dialed a number I knew by heart.

Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"Kisame." Itachi stated as he sat on a rock. It was mid-day and Itachi sat calmly under the shade of a tall oak just beside a lake.<p>

"Hmm?" A man with a blue face appeared behind the black haired Uchiha in a flash, a giant bandaged sword at his back.

"Did you find your target?" Itachi asked opening his eyes, staring blankly at the crystal clear lake before him.

"Oh yes~ She's definitely a prize." The blue man, Kisame, purred while licking his lips.

"This should teach that girl that she's messing with the wrong people." Itachi spat, glancing to the side.

"Are you sure you're not just a sore loser?" Kisame chuckled.

"Quiet." Kisame tensed at the sound Itachi's voice. "She's interfering with my mission and I can tell she's just going to be a pain in the ass in the future."

Kisame cracked a sly smirk. "Hai, Hai. Whatever you say." And with that Kisame disappeared with a flash, leaving Itachi alone once again.

"I'm one step closer to you….little brother."

* * *

><p>I stared at the restaurant in front of me. Ichiraku Ramen. It was a one of the many restaurants in the marketplace, small but functional.<p>

I took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as I stepped inside my nose was assaulted with the smells of frying noodles and broth. Behind a small counter at the front of the room stood an older man in full chef attire as he hovered over a hot stove. Beside him stood a younger brunette woman, most likely his daughter, in a similar pair of clothes as she helped stir a pot of noodles.

The older man offered me a kind smile which I returned before a voice grabbed my attention.

"Hina!" I whipped my head to the side, finding a spunky blond bounding up to me.

"Hey." I smiled as he gestured to a chair at a nearby table. I sat across from him, a steaming bowl of ramen already sitting before me.

"Sorry I already ordered for you, I walked in and I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." I smiled as he nodded, quickly slurping the contents of the bowl. I looked down into my bowl, the ramen still piping hot.

"So… What did you really call me here for?" I asked after a small period of silence.

Naruto ceased his slurping, setting down his bowl with a soft clink.

"Nothing really I just… have a really bad feeling…"

"A bad feeling?"

"Yeah. Hinata, I think its time I let you meet someone."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Sakura was running down the poorly lit halls of the hideout, slamming open door after door as she called for the grumpy onyx eyed man.<p>

"Sasuke!" She called again, finally stumbling upon him in what was sort of their 'living room'. She quickly ran up to him, putting her hands on her knees as she panted.

"Sasuke...you have to…to…look at…this." She said between breaths.

Sasuke stood and looked down at the pinkette until she finally regained her breath. She stood and straightened her back, trying to hide her distressed face as best as she could as she handed her leader a manila folder.

Sakura started to fidget as she watched him scan the inside, her distress becoming even more evident. She winced as he blatantly toss it onto a crate behind him. She met Sasuke's eyes, the worry even more evident with a small piece of anger.

"So?" He said plainly about to sit back down.

That was it.

Sakura snapped.

"So? SO! Hinata is in the bingo book! Wasn't she our target to get to the Kyuubi!" She screamed, her eyes becoming moist.

Sasuke didn't react seem to react which just made the pink haired girl even angrier. She continued to scream.

"God do you even have a fucking heart? All you care about is you stupid clan and getting revenge on your brother! I followed you because I love you but I just can't do this anymore!" The tears she had been holding back finally flowed free as they streamed down her cheeks and to her collarbone. Little did Sasuke know how long Sakura had felt this way and finally she was releasing all the pent up emotions.

"Hinata was my FRIEND! She had nothing to do with this and now she has a fucking bounty on her head! Did you know Ino was crying the other night? Well, DO YOU! Karin's in a CELL because of you! I'm done Sasuke, I'M DONE!"

Sasuske just stared on without even blinking at the pink haired girl's outburst. She glared one last time before giving a frustrated sigh and turning around.

"Sakura."

The said girl stopped just short of the door, turning her head slightly to look at Sasuke as he called her name. She just glared at him for a moment before shaking her head and walking out.

* * *

><p>"Meet someone?" He nodded while standing. He walked around the table and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the shop. We were near a dark ally now and I decided to speak up.<p>

"H-hey Naruto! Where are we going?" I stuttered, embarrassed as Naruto held my hand. Sure he was just leading me somewhere but he was still holding my hand.

"I told you, your going to meet someone." He stated as he turned to smile at me. I felt like my face was going to explode as the heat crawled all the way to my ears.

He seemed to notice this. "Hina? Are you sick or something?" He leaned forward and put his forehead on mine, checking my temperature.

That just made it worse and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Knock it of Naruto! You're going to give the woman a heart attack!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto stood and turned toward the new voice. I silently thanked the mysterious person.

"Baa-chan!" I jumped as Naruto yelled happily at the new person. Peeking around him I spotted a busty blond with a purple rhombus on her forehead.

A vein of annoyance appeared on her forehead as she slammed her elbow down on Naruto's head. I flinched and backed up a step or two.

"What did I say about calling me baa-chan?" The woman stated, obviously still pissed.

Naruto just laughed nervously as he rubbed the sore spot on his head before turning towards me, all playfulness whipped from his face.

"Hina, this is Tsunade. The Hokage of the 'underworld'." He said, putting quotations on the word 'underworld'

"So this is the girl?" She asked Naruto before turning towards me. "Its nice to meet you Hinata, Naruto has told me a lot about you." My cheeks turned pink again and I glanced over at Naruto. He was trying to hide the blush on his face as her nervously scratched his cheek with his index finger; I fought the urge to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Damn Tsunade. She doesn't have to tell her that I talk about her…that's just embarrassing. I looked over and saw that she was about to giggle. I smiled at her before turning back to Tsunade.

"Baa-cha-I mean Tsunade, do you have any idea what type of hanyou Hinata is?" I asked taking a step forward. The smile on Hinata's face fell as Tsunade looked from her to me.

"Not at the moment, from what you described it was just a flash of light. There's not much to go on that."

"I told you, I didn't-couldn't- take a guy like Itachi out! I just found out I was a hanyou THAT night." Hinata exclaimed, passing glances between me and Tsunade.

I took a step towards her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Hina, I told you. You did it and you have to believe me! I've never seen a light like that." Her face flushed again as she looked away from me. I really wonder if she's sick.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyhow, is there any chance you could do it again?" She asked looking at the flushed girl.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not even sure how I did it the first time."

I smiled. She just admitted she did it.

"Well you two have school so how about we meet again here tomorrow after that?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." I looked over at Hinata. She was looking at the floor again, playing with some dirt with the tip of her shoe.

"Yeah…Sure, whatever." She grumbled. I smiled. She's so cute when she's annoyed.

Wait. **What?**

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I tried to put more NaruxHina in without adding to much cuz then it would be to fast paced.<strong>

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Spring is a really busy time for me so i'm trying to keep up with everything! I've even had to resort to asking my little sister for help cuz i have no time.**

**Thats sad when i have to make my LITTLE sister help me...oh well she isn't that much younger. And as much as i hate to admit it...shes a better writer than me...okay i lost a bet so i had to type that but anyway!**

**O.0 HOLY SHITAKIMUSHROOMS! 150 REVIEWS? Keep them coming!**


	24. Vacation?

**HEY! Its been a while hasn't it? Yeah, way to long personally.**

**ATLEAST I'M BACK! I'm not dead yet! Sry I havn't updated this in a while this time of year is REALLY busy for me! So you may find my updates getting slower but don't take it as a sign i forgot about all of my lovely readers!**

**ON TO THE STORY! Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Vacation?<strong>

I sighed as I shifted my car into park. I placed my head against the steering wheel as I sat in the schools parking lot, trying to brace myself for the day. I felt all the stress of the past two or so weeks all of a sudden fall on my shoulders, making every one of my muscles tense and sore.

Taking a deep breath I opened my door and pocketing my keys. School seemed to be the only way to get my mind off of things and actually feel normal for once. Yet, these days I've been feeling as if…as if normal wasn't a good thing.

Normalis boring.

"Hinata!" I turned around at the sound of a voice, light but laced with worry.

"Ino…" I watched as she ran up, her normally cheerful face seemed distressed.

"Hinata, have you seen Sakura yet?" She asked quickly, glancing around for our pink haired best friend. The way she was acting reminded me of a drug junkie who didn't get her fix.

I shook my head. "No…Did something happen?"

Ino's face seemed to sink even more but she forced a strained smile on her face. "N-no! Everything is fine! No need to worry here!" She let out a nervous laugh and anyone could have known she was lying.

'_Two can play at this game.'_ I placed a fake smile on my face, tilting my head innocently. "I'm sure she's just late."

"Oh, haha yeah…that must be it…" Ino seemed more relieved, totally buying my fake smile. Now that she brought these things up…I haven't seen Karin since I was with Neji…

I needed to talk to Naruto.

**Naruto**

Something wasn't right.

I stared at the front of the classroom blankly as the teacher continued to lecture on completely stupid things. Discreetly, I pulled out my phone from beneath the desk.

_**Does anything feel off to you?**_ I pressed the buttons on my phone as quietly as I could and hit send. It wasn't long before I got a reply.

**From: Hina**

_**No, but Sakura isn't here. Should I be worried?**_

**To: Hina**

_**I'm not sure, how did Ino react?**_

It only took one word for me to know that my hunch was right.

_**Suspicious.**_

**Hinata**

The week passed by in a flash with not much to report on. The meetings with Tsunade were becoming more frequent, almost every day, but they weren't helping much. We had no clue to Hinata's demon origins and it wasn't exactly like she could bring this up to her father.

You could almost say that this was a good week since there hasn't been any report of Sasuke's gang moving or signs of Itachi.

But that's exactly what was setting everyone so on edge. There was also one other problem.

Sakura hadn't shown up.

All week.

Ino seemed to get more and more worried as the minutes passed without her. She would fidget in her seat and constantly space out.

I continued to text Naruto throughout the day and we had both agreed to meet afterschool at the shed. We didn't have a meeting with Tsunade today which was good.

We had a lot to talk about.

It was now Friday afternoon and the final bell releasing students for the weekend just rung, sending a flurry of high schoolers to the parking lot.

"Ino," I said catching the blond by the shoulder before she had a chance to exit the classroom. She seemed to visibly stiffen before turning around to face me, a thin smile stretched on her face.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, still trying to feign cheerful.

"It's going to be okay." I said quietly with a sincere smile. I noticed that she seemed taken aback but I just ignored it as I brushed passed her and out the back door.

What I didn't notice was the pair of eyes following my every movement.

"Are the others not coming?" I asked, setting my bag down on a nearby box.

"They are but they'll be a little late. Hinata…I want to keep the meeting with Tsunade a secret." Naruto said spinning in the office chair that is normally occupied by Shikamaru's butt.

I nodded before I looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "Won't Shikamaru kill you for sitting in his special 'spinny chair'." I said with a small giggle as Naruto continued to roll around the room.

"Nah~" He said, stopping in front of me. We smiled at each other before voices could be heard outside the door.

"I'm telling you I'm right!"

"And do you have any proof?" I could hear the sound of Shikamaru and Temari arguing outside. Temari's voice a strained sound of fury while Shikamaru's was a calm, nonchalant tone with underlying annoyance.

"AHH YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD."

"What a pain." The door opened with a rather tired looking Shika followed by a steaming Temari.

"Let's get this over with." Shika said, slightly glaring as he caught Naruto in his seat. Temari just huffed as she plopped down on the couch.

…I didn't even want to guess.

Not even five minutes after the shed was full with all of the missing members as we sat around the room, stretching out on various things that could pass as 'furniture'.

"I need a vacation~" Tenten said as she stretched from her place on the couch.

"Agreed." Temari said, now calm.

"Let's go to the beach!" Kankuro chirped as he stretched out on a few boxes like a makeshift cot.

"Yeah! Naru-kun PLEASE~!" Tenten pleaded, her hands clasped in front of her chest as she put on the best puppy dog face she could muster.

Naruto seemed to ponder this a bit as he rolled in his chair, still receiving glares from Shikamaru. "That doesn't sound bad…" He said, spinning one last time.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were taking a break? Aren't we suppose to…I don't know, be fighting or something?" As soon as the sentence left my mouth I was met with several pairs of eyes. I felt myself shrink down in my seat a bit.

"W-what?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Neji, who was standing oddly closer to Tenten than normal, nodded his head. "I agree with my cousin."

I smiled with a small flush of embarrassment, happy I was called 'cousin' instead of 'waste of reproductive cells.'

"Oh come on Neji!" Tenten whined slightly making Neji blush a little.

The blushing Hyuuga let out a uncomfortable cough, "Of course…a break couldn't hurt."

I blinked at the two people before me, Neji's face still red while Tenten swung her legs happily like a little kid who just got their way.

_'When did this happen?'_

I stood on the corner at the end of my street, nervously glancing down the road both ways. It was Saturday around 10 or so in the morning. The sun was out and the temperature seemed perfect for some fun in the sun, but I couldn't help but feel...anxious.

I sighed as a soft breeze ruffled my hair. I was growing worried and seeing as I was still grounded I had to find a way to sneak out of the house for Naruto's 'day at the beach'.

I was specifically told to wear something that I wouldn't get to hot in so I was standing in simple purple tank top and some black shorts, my long indigo hair tied up in a ponytail. Tapping my flip-flop clad foot I was starting to grow impatient.

Suddenly a red convertible sped around the corner, skidding widely and making the car tip on two wheels for a second before hitting the breaks right in front of me.

"Yo Hinata!" Kankuro called from the back with a wave.

I smiled at him and waved back before tossing him my bag and hopping in the car between Temari and Tenten. As soon as my butt touched the upholstery Gaara hit the gas and peeled out. I had to hold onto Tenten just so I wouldn't fly out.

Gaara was a great get away driver but driving for real? Uh…not so much. His driving still freaked me out.

I closed my eyes, letting the wind blow away some of my anxiety. I smiled, feeling like one of those girls in the commercials driving a convertible with the wind in their hair.

In about what seemed like a five minute drive (which should have been about a twenty minute drive) we reached a secluded area at the beach. Everyone began to pile out of the car, Kankuro running toward the water while Temari was talking to Shikamaru.

Taking a deep breath of the salty air I stretched a bit. Despite my objection to the idea yesterday, I was actually glad I was here. It was relaxing and a good idea. I just wanted to kick back and relax…but something kept bothering me.

Was it the fact that I couldn't get a hold of Sakura or Karin? Things seemed to…easy. Relaxed.

It just gave me a bad feeling. Like the calm before the storm-

"Hinata." I whipped my head around, my pale lavender orbs meeting the calm blue ones that mirrored the ocean.

I smiled, tilting my head innocently. "Yeah?"

He smiled back, gesturing toward the vast sandy beach. "Lets go for a walk."

**Naruto**

"Have you noticed that everyone seems to be pairing up?" Hinata asked after a short silence. We were walking down the beach, the water licking at the shore and the sun just begining to grow intense.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves from the shrieks of laughter coming from behind us. Eventually as we walked farther from the group their talking became more distant and quiet.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, thinking for a moment. "…Now that you mention it…I do. Temari's been hanging out with Shika more -which isn't much of a surprise since they've been showing signs of getting together for a while- but Tenten and Neji? That's a shocker."

Hinata nodded. "I'm glad that Neji actually talked to her."

I raised an eyebrow. She seemed to notice this and giggled, a sudden breeze ruffling her hair. I felt a flare of heat in my cheeks but shook it off as the sun.

"I've finally worked out things with Neji," She started, smiling as she looked toward the sand, the look on her face thoughtful. "I'm glad I could talk to him. I even tried to convince him to tell Tenten how he feels."

"Yeah..." After that we slipped into silence, but it wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable. Together we just walked slowly, enjoying the feeling of sand between our toes.

Hinata stopped walking suddenly and I turned my head to look at her, confused. "Naruto…do you have a bad feeling?"

I looked at her, my eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Like…it's to calm." She said, lifting her head so her eyes met mine.

I stood thinking for a moment before nodding my head. "Yeah, now that you mention it."

We continued to stare at one another in silence, both of our expressions serious. Suddenly Hinata seemed to lighten her expression, opening her mouth to say something-

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...this chapter kinda sucked. I was rushing to get it out so you all knew I was still alive so not much proofreading. SORRY IF IT SUCKED!<strong>

**And like I said before my updates are gonna get really slow latly cuz this is a time full of dance competitions and stuff so sorry about taking forever!**

**Please REVIEW~ even though this chapter kinda sucked!**


End file.
